Moon Beam
by daddysgirl11
Summary: *SEQUEL TO SUNHINE* What ever happened to the Moon family after the wedding? Are the Freemans really out of the picture? Why did Elliot do all the things he did to Ally? This, and many more questions are to be answered in Moon Beam! Best to read Sunshine first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new story, Moon Beam! It's the sequel to my first story "Sunshine", so I suggest you read it first or you will be very confused. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

Hi, I'm Ally Moon. I just can't get used to saying that! Anyway, Austin and I are packing up to go home right now. We went to Gatlinburg, Tennessee for a week on our honeymoon, and in my opinion, it went A-MAZING! Every second I spend with Austin makes me fall even more in love with him, even though we're already married.

I used to have horrible commitment issues due to everyone, besides Trish, in my life always leaving me. I grew up with no parents, my first friend leaving without saying goodbye (even though he's back now), being bullied all throughout my school years (by my daughter's biological mother), being abused by the orphanage caretakers, my brother and my worst enemy having a baby together, my brother ditching me on my eighteenth birthday leaving me to raise his baby on my own, and MANY more things that could just make the list go on and on forever. But all of that changed when I met Austin.

Now my life is absolutely incredible. I have a wonderful and daughter, who I love with all my heart. Also, Dez is back in my life as a brother/brother-in-law. Now I have three parent figures in my life…well, four if you count Dr. Murphy's wife, Linda, who's really nice. Then there's Maddie and Trish. Trish has always been there, and I found out I've known Maddie since she was just three days old. Oh, and I can't forget our adorable puppy, Lucky. I love my family so much.

"Hey Als, you almost done packing?", Austin yelled from downstairs snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh…yeah", I said. Truthfully, I had finished about half an hour ago, but as you can probably tell, I got lost in my thoughts.

"Well come on then. We need to get going", he said picking up my stuff and dragging me down the stairs of the hotel we've been staying at for the past week.

"Are you seriously that eager to get home so you don't have to spend any more time alone with me?", I joked. Apparently I forgot he's the guy who takes all my jokes seriously.

"No, no, no. Trust me Ally, it's not that. I love you, it's just that I really want to see Ella again", he admitted making me smile.

"Awe, how sweet. You know I was just kidding Austin. I'm not as insecure as I used to be", I said.

"I can tell", he said and kissed me. As soon as we pulled away, he was dragging me to the car again.

**Austin's POV**

I love being married to Ally. She's the best! Right now I'm dragging her to the car so we can get home. I really miss our daughter…no matter how much I loved the honeymoon.

"Austin I-", Ally started, but cut herself off. "Oh, get in the car. I really miss her too. I can't wait to see her. I've never been away from her this long", she said. I just laughed.

"Okay, but you do realize I missed the first four years of her life right?", I asked pointedly.

"Well I missed the first three months and the whole pregnancy. I know that may not be as much as you, but it nearly kills me every time I think about her having to spend that much time with _her", _Ally said shuddering.

"I'm sorry Ally. Let's just think about the future we have with her, and not the past we missed", I said. She nodded and slowly fell asleep on my shoulder about ten minutes later. I just watched her for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep myself.

**9 hours later**

"Mr. Moon, we're here", the driver said waking me up.

"Thanks", I said paying him for driving us all this way. I turned to Ally who was still sleeping. "Als, wake up. We're here."

"What time is it?", she asked tiredly.

"I don't know baby, but we're home. Don't you want to see Ella?", I asked She immediately shot up, pushing her way to the door with me laughing hysterically at her then whole time. She was tripping all over the place from not being fully awake yet, but she was determined to see our daughter.

"Austin, hurry up", she whined.

"MOMMY! DADDY!", Ella yelled running out the door and tackling us both.

"Hey Sunshine", I said laughing.

"Ella! We missed you so much!", Ally exclaimed.

"I missed you guys too. Please don't leave me alone with this crowd for that long again", Ella exaggerated.

"Why, did they lose you again?", Ally joked.

"Yes, about three times, but I wasn't supposed to tell you", Ella said.

"WHAT!? Who lost you?", Ally asked.

"Uncle Dez. The when him and Aunt Trish found me, they started fighting about it, and ended up leaving me there again, but they remembered me about five minutes later", Ella said.

"What about the third time?", I asked specifically remembering her saying three. She smiled sheepishly and the door flung open.

"Ella! There you are! You had us worried sick!", Trish said walking over to where we were.

"Now", Ella said laughing as she answered my question from earlier.

"So this is the fifth time you and Dez have lost our daughter", Ally said when Trish finally noticed us.

"Ella, I thought we agreed not to tell them about that", Trish whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"No, you agreed. I never said a thing", Ella said smiling victoriously.

"Dez! Get your butt back here right now!", Maddie yelled from the door. _Ha, glad that's not me anymore._

"Hey guys! It's great to have you back. Please hide me!", Dez said panicked. Maddie ran out of the house with a hoodie over her head, looking very angry.

"Maddie, what's wrong?", Ally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it", Maddie replied. Her voice was muffled, and she sounded very upset. When she started to walk away, I pulled her hood off to reveal her beautiful strawberry blonde hair, now cut different sizes and had streaks of purple in it. Her eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying so much.

"See, this is why I don't trust people", she said running back inside.

"Dez, what did you do!?", Trish yelled.

"I was using scissors and air die for a funny video, when she walked in. She scared me and the hair die went all over her. I ran to her, inspecting her hair, but I forgot I still had the scissors in my hands", Dez said looking down. I sighed, then looking around I realized Ella wasn't there anymore!

**Maddie's POV**

I ran all the way back in the house, because I could tell I was about to burst out crying…which I did. I trusted him! I trusted everyone here, which is really new to me, because I never really trusted anyone until I came here. That must've been a mistake. I wanted to keep my hair its natural color, and the length was fine, but now it's ruined.

"Maddie!", I heard Ella yell. Suddenly, everything that happened to me was forgotten as I raced downstairs to make sure she was okay.

"Ella, what's wrong!?", I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to make sure you were okay", she said, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes again. At least I know I still have her.

"Thanks Ella. I'm okay, but look at my hair", I said sighing.

"I think I know a way to fix that", she said running back outside. _What?_

**Austin's POV**

We were all about to freak out when we realized Ella wasn't there, but she then came running out the front door. "Aunt Trish, Maddie needs your help", Ella said when she got to us.

"What? Is she okay? Why does she need my help?", Trish asked just as confused as the rest of us.

"She's a mess in there. You have to fix her hair. The rest of you need to help calm her down, because she already thinks she can't trust any of you right now", she said going back inside with us following close behind.

"Maddie, are you okay?", I asked putting my hand on her shoulder, only to have it swatted away.

"Go away!", she yelled.

"Maddie, come on-", I tried again, but stopped when I saw the look of fear in her eyes when she looked up at me. She let of a shrill scream and ran up the stairs.

"Oh no, not her too", Ally said. Now I'm really confused.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Just let me handle this", Ally replied running upstairs after Maddie.

**Ally's POV**

"Maddie, its Ally. Please open the door", I said. I partially know what she's going through right now…and it's definitely not Austin, or even Dez. She's having a mental breakdown from trust issues. I could tell she was hallucinating back there, because she knows Austin would never do anything to hurt her, but she looked scared to death when she saw him. I can tell it wasn't _really _Austin that she was seeing.

"NO!", she screamed loudly.

"Maddie, calm down. I'm Ally. I'm not Tina, or Max, or Samantha. I promise I would never hurt you", I said calmly.

"LIAR! I know this is a trick to get me to come out and get beat again!", she yelled. I managed to pick the lock and ran to her hugging her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free.

"LET ME GO!", she yelled.

"Maddie, Maddie look at me. Look me in the eye. I'm not any of the bad people that tried to hurt you. I'm Ally, and I've been through this myself. Please, look at me", I said sternly, still hugging her tightly. When she finally looked up, she just let her head fall and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, Maddie it's okay. They can't hurt you now. We won't let them hurt you. We love you sweetie. We would never hurt you", I said rocking her back and forth just as Trish had done to me one day when I had a breakdown.

"Ally, it was so real", she cried.

"I know baby. They always seem so real, but I can promise you they're not. That was Austin back there, not Max", I said stroking her hair. _Poor girl's been through so much._

"What if I lashed out and hurt someone? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened", she cried.

"Maddie, did you ever try to hurt anyone that hurt you before?", I asked. She shook her head. "You wouldn't hurt anyone baby. You are too good for that. Even if someone ever hurt you, you would never try to hurt them back because you're so good. That's the good, Christian thing to do. Don't ever change that about yourself", I told her.

"Ally, how did you deal with it?", she asked quietly.

"I didn't really. I cried myself to sleep every night what I could've possibly done wrong for any of this to have happened to me. It was overwhelming. If I didn't have Trish back then, I don't know what I would've done. She was the only one there with me through everything, but you have all of us. We're not going to let you break. We all love you too much", I said.

"Thanks Ally. I love you guys too. I think I'm feeling a little better. I should go apologize to everyone", she said getting up.

"You have nothing to apologize for", Austin said leaning in the doorway. _Oops, I never told him about that._

**Austin's POV**

"You have nothing to worry about", I said. I had been listening to their entire conversation. I was in the doorway just in case Maddie freaked out on me again, but instead she ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Austin", she kept saying while hugging me like her life depended on it.

"Maddie, stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong", I assured her.

"Are you kidding me? You were trying to comfort me, and I screamed bloody murder in your face then ran away thinking you were a completely different person", she exclaimed.

"It's okay Maddie. You couldn't help that", I said laughing a little.

"Thanks Austin. I'm going to go apologize to Dez", she said pulling away.

"Oh and Trish said she can absolutely fix your hair…even though you still look just as beautiful as you always have", I said making her smile.

"Brothers", she said rolling her eyes. "Oh, and by the way, get out of my room. I don't want your germs in here", she said laughing while she ran down the stairs. _There's the sister I know and love._

I turned around to Ally, only to be sprayed in the face with a water-gun, where she found it, I'll never know, because my personal stash of water-guns are nowhere near here. "Awe…is whittle Austy wet?", she asked in a baby voice, before spraying me again and running out of the room.

"Oh, it's on!", I yelled running to my rather large water-gun collection, to find that there's only one left. _So that's how it's gonna be…_I grabbed it anyway, and ran off to find the rest of my family who were all apparently hiding. We had a huge fight that was so fun. First day back was _interesting _to say the least.

**Hey everyone! So glad you could all join me for Moon Beam! I hope you all liked the first chapter, and there's plenty more to come! Please read, review, follow, and favorite my newest story! :)**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I can't believe how many reviews/follows/favorites this story got just for the first chapter! That's amazing guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days and didn't tell you all why. Here's the deal, I probably won't be able to update as often as I did for Sunshine. I'll update as often as I can, but I have a ton of school work and a very busy schedule. I've been taking an extra notebook to school just so I can work on my story when we have a spare second. I even write during lunch, so I promise I'm working on it. Please be patient, because I promise I won't take too long to update unless I have a very good reason. ;P**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Third Person POV**

"Alright Ella, you go play. I'm going to be sitting right here if you need me", Maddie said. The two girls had just arrived at their local park, and everyone else was busy helping Austin and Ally move into their new house. Maddie had volunteered to take Ella to the playground for a few hours so they could get more work done (and so she wouldn't have to do any herself). Ella was just sitting alone on the swing set when a couple about the age of her grandparents approached her.

"Oh my goodness, Ella!", the older woman exclaimed. Ella was terrified, and had no idea how these people she had never met before in her life could possibly know her name.

"Wh-Who are y-you?", Ella stuttered.

"I'm Lester Dawson, and this is my wife Penny. We're your grandparents", the man replied. As he finished saying that, the woman just up and hugs the small girl who immediately starts screaming to the top of her lungs. Maddie finally seemed to notice what was going on, and took off running in that direction to help her niece.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!", Maddie yelled angrily.

"Mind your own business little missy. She's our granddaughter, and you have no right to talk to us that way", Lester said eyeing Maddie, clearly angered beyond belief.

"Yeah, and I'm the famous chick who sings _Call Me Maybe_ **(1)**. She only has two grandparents in her life, and they most definitely are not you. I would know this because I'm her aunt, so stay away from her", Maddie said picking Ella up. She started to walk away, only to be roughly pulled back. Both girls were struggling against the incredibly strong older adults, and couldn't escape their hold.

"Don't touch her! Let us go! SOMEBODY HELP US!", Maddie yelled, crying. She was terrified, but she was not going to let them lay a finger on Ella.

"Let 'em go!", a tall, mysterious stranger said menacingly to the couple.

"Mind your business boy", Lester spat. The stranger said nothing, and instead just punched Lester in the nose, forcing him to let go of Maddie. Penny ran straight to her husband, like an idiot, forgetting she just let Ella go who ran straight to into Maddie's awaiting arms.

"Go now! I've got them!", the stranger yelled. Maddie picked Ella up and ran as fast as she could to the new house, without looking back to see the man who had just saved her and her niece from being kidnapped, or worse.

**Ally's POV**

We were all just unpacking the boxes in our new house, when Maddie suddenly bursts through the door holding Ella tightly in her arms. They both looked very upset, panicked, and terrified all at the same time. "What happened!?", I asked causing everyone else to turn their attention to the two as well.

"It was…normal…swing set…crazy strangers…us s-s-screaming… h-help…handsome stranger…never…saw our savior", Maddie stuttered between sharp breaths.

"What? Maddie, calm down. We can't understand you", Austin said leading her to the couch and setting Ella on his lap.

"She said it was a normal day, and I was just playing on the swing set, when two crazy people about Grandma and Grandpa's age came up to me. They knew my name, and the crazy lady hugged me. I started screaming because I didn't know her, and Maddie ran over to me telling them to back off. The crazy man said it wasn't her business and they tried to kidnap us. They wouldn't let us go, and it was starting to hurt a lot", Ella began to explain. We all gasped, but she wasn't finished yet. "Then, a stranger came and told them to let go of us, but they were really mean and wouldn't. The nice stranger punched the man holding Maddie, and the mean lady let go of me running to his side. I ran to Maddie, and the guy who saved us told us to run, so here we are", she finished. _My poor baby!_

"Did they say anything, like a name, or something we could use to track them down?", Dez asked getting out his laptop.

"They said they were my grandparents. I think they said their names were Penny and Lester Dawson", Ella replied. I froze. I'd never met my parents before, but Elliot told me to never try to when I got older. At the time I didn't question it, but now, _I wonder…_

"A-Are you sure?", I asked. Ella nodded along with Maddie who was beginning to calm down a bit. Her breathing was just starting to slow down from all the running she did while carrying Ella.

"Ally, those are the names that popped up as your parents when I looked up you and Ella months ago. It said they were MIA", Dez said. I think I went into shock after that, but not the same serious kind as I did before Christmas. I felt Austin rap his arms around me, whispering in my ear that everything would be alright, _but would it?_

"I wish we could've gotten the guy that saved us name, or at least thanked him", Maddie said a few hours after we had all calmed down a bit. We had already informed the police about my '_so called parents'. What kind of parents just show up and think it's okay to try and take their grandchild and daughter's sister-in-law when they gave up their daughter for adoption and never even tried to get to know her? I'm glad I never had to grow up with them…no matter how hard my childhood was._

"Somebody's got a crush", Trish sang, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to Maddie. I could see the guys all tense up at this subject.

"Trish! The guy practically saved mine and Ella's lives. He at least deserves a thank you, and that doesn't mean I have a crush on him. I never even met the guy", Maddie expressed.

"Urg, don't go all Ally on me. I love drama talk, but you guys are just plain boring", Trish said.

"Hey!", Maddie and I exclaimed.

"Well, it's true", Trish muttered.

"Are you forgetting the fact that I'm married to one of the world's biggest superstars, I have a five year old daughter, I have all this crap going on, and not to mention the fact that you're my best friend. That's a lot to deal with, so my life's full of drama sister", I said defensively.

"I think mine goes without saying from where I grew up as to why I don't have a boyfriend, but there is plenty of drama in my life", Maddie said.

"I just meant that neither of you ever noticed when a guy might be into you, or you might be into a guy", Trish said raising her hands in surrender.

"Trish, I wouldn't go there. They are both very scary girls when they want to be, and Maddie is mine and Austin's little sister. This subject is best to be left alone", Dez said putting his arm around Trish. She just rolled her eyes naturally.

"Whatever. You all can be _so _boring", she said.

"Don't worry Aunt Trish. I'm sure I'll be able to tell you all about my boy secrets soon", Ella said. _Oh no…_

**Austin's POV**

WHAT!? I'm in complete shock (along with everyone else) at what my _five year old_ little girl just said. "Um…okay Ella, I think it's time for bed", Ally said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"Where's the trashcan?", I asked suddenly feeling sick just thinking about the subject.

"Austin, chill. Kids her age say that kind of stuff all the time. It's not like they even know what they're saying. You have nothing to worry about with her on that subject for years", Maddie said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah dude, we have to be focused on protecting her from the evil Dawson's anyway", Dez pointed out.

"Speaking of, Dez, can you pretty please find the guy that saved us?", Maddie begged.

"Sorry Mads, but we don't have anything to go on. You don't know the guy's name, and probably didn't get a good look at his face", Dez said.

"I saw his eyes", she muttered.

"You're so in love", Trish remarked. I'm seriously about to throw up.

"Whatever, I'm going home", Maddie said getting up.

"Oh no you're not", I said pulling her back. "It's past midnight. You're all staying here for tonight." Trish was already asleep on Dez, and I could tell he was about to pass out any second as well. Maddie tried her best to stay awake, but ended up falling asleep on me _again. _I carried her up to the guest room of my new house, then joined Ally in our room.

"Austin?", Ally said as soon as I slid in the bed. _Well, I guess she's not asleep._

"Yeah Als?"

"I can't sleep", she said.

"I can't either", I admitted. Today's just been plain crazy. "Why can't you sleep baby?"

"I don't know", she said laying her head on my chest. She was out like a light within seconds. I smiled down at her. _I guess she could go to sleep. _Isn't it sweet that she waited until I got in here before going to sleep?

**Okay, so there's chapter two! Again, so sorry for the wait. I just joined some extra clubs at school, and I do dance, so I've been busy. I've also been trying to pull my grades up this year, because it's gotten a lot harder than it used to be if you get what I mean. So, some updates will be close together, while others may be further apart. Sorry about that. I know that's what a lot of you liked most about this story, but I just can't do it. Thanks for understanding. Sorry for ranting so much in these author's notes too. I'll stop now. ;P**

**I don't own Carly Rae Jepson or Call Me Maybe**

**God Bless you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt awful! I had a killer migraine, and my stomach really hurts. Austin's still asleep, but I can't help it. I shot up out of the bed and ran to the toilet, puking my guts up. "ALLY! Oh my goodness! Are you okay!?", Austin asked running to my side. He was holding my hair back and soothingly rubbing circles on my back.

"Yeah…I'm fine", I said shaking a little. He didn't look convinced.

"Ally, you're puking your guts up", he pointed out. He then scooped me up in his arms. "Come on, let's get you to bed"

"Is everything alright in here?", Trish asked from the doorway. I guess everyone slept over here last night.

"You two need to stay away from me. I don't know if I'm contagious or not", I warned. Trish nodded and stayed in the doorway not wanting to get sick, but Austin just laughed and sat down beside me.

"Ally, _'In sickness and in health', _remember? Plus, you fell asleep on top of me last night, so I'd already have been exposed. Sorry, but I'm not leaving you", he said stubbornly.

"Ally, you need to go to a doctor", Trish said.

"No I don't", I said quickly. It may be hard to believe, but hospitals and doctors' offices scare me. The last three times I went, I was unconscious, so I didn't know then. I do, however, know now, so I'm not going.

"Oh yes, you're going Als. There could be something seriously wrong, and I don't know how I'd ever live without you", Austin said. I guess there is one thing that can convince me to go.

"Awe! Austin, you're so sweet. I guess I have to go then", I said sighing. _Oh the things this man can get me to do._

When we got to the hospital, it was actually Dr. Murphy's wife who would be checking to see what was wrong with me. Her name's Linda, and she makes us call her that. "Austin, Ally! What seems to be the problem?", she asked.

"Ally's sick", Austin said stupidly. Linda laughed while I rolled my eyes at my husband's remark.

"Well I can see that. I meant how is she feeling", Linda said.

"My head and stomach are killing me, and I just feel awful", I said.

"You left out that you puked your guts up this morning", Austin pointed out. _Thanks honey!_

"Alright then, we'll just need to run a few tests", Linda said.

"Als, do you want a hamburger or something?", Austin asked. _Oh crap…_

**Austin's POV**

I asked Ally if she wanted a hamburger, and her reaction was running to the bathroom to throw up again. "Ally, are you okay?", I asked knocking on the door. She then opened it back up still looking a little pale.

"I'm fine, just please stop talking about food", she said.

"Alright beautiful, I promise", I said even though I have no clue what's going on.

"Shut up Austin", she said confusing me even more. We've only been married for about a month, and she's acting like this.

"Okay, on with the tests", Linda said trying to change the subject, which I am grateful for.

**Two Hours Later**

"Alright, I have the results", Linda said walking back in.

"What's wrong with my wife?", I asked worriedly whilst putting my arm around Ally comfortingly.

"Nothing's wrong with her", Linda stated.

"Then why do I feel like this, and why did I throw up twice?", Ally asked just as confused as me.

"Congratulations kids, you're going to have a baby!", she exclaimed. I was completely in shock, and I don't think what she just said really registered in my mind.

**Ally's POV**

"What!?", I asked. Austin wasn't moving or saying anything. _Was he even breathing? _"H-How could I be pregnant? We've only been married for a month", I asked in shock. I know for a fact it was impossible I got pregnant before then.

"Well, it says here that that's how far along you are. Your due date is November fourteenth", Linda said. I did the calculations in my head, and if I'm due on November fourteenth, then that means I got pregnant the night of our wedding! "I'll be outside", Linda said and left.

"Austin, are you okay?", I asked considering he still hadn't moved.

"We're going to have a baby", he said more to himself than to me.

"We are…how do you feel about that?", I asked worriedly. He's really scaring me. He turned to me and smiled.

"We're going to have a baby!", he repeated more enthusiastic than before when he was still in shock. He just ran over and hugged me excitedly.

"Austin, I'm scared. I have no clue how to do this", I admitted when he pulled away.

"What are you talking about Ally? You've done this all before with Ella", he said. I rolled my eyes at how idiotic that sounded.

"Austin, I got Ella when she was three months old. I've never actually been pregnant before", I said getting extremely nervous.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry Als, we'll get through this together. You're already an amazing mother. We can totally do this", Austin said encouragingly. I nodded, feeling a little better knowing I'd have Austin with me the whole time.

**At Home**

"What did the doctor say?", Trish asked as soon as we walked through the door. Trish, Dez, Mike, Mimi, Maddie, and Ella were all staring at us expectedly. Austin and I smiled at each other before turning to our awaiting family members.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!", we exclaimed together. A round of congratulations and hugs went around, but Ella was just sitting quietly on the couch.

"Hey Sunshine. How do you feel about the baby?", Austin asked sitting by her.

"I DON'T WANT A STUPID BABY!", Ella yelled and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door in the process. I started to go after her, but Austin stopped me.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her", he said running upstairs after our hysterical daughter.

**Austin's POV**

I ran upstairs looking for Ella, and found her crying her little eyes out in the corner of her bedroom. "Hey Sunshine, are you okay?", I asked sitting by her.

"No, and don't want to talk to you", she said. That hurt me, because I just couldn't stand seeing my baby girl upset.

"Well, who will you talk to?", I asked. I was still sad though, because I wish it was me.

"Nobody, now please just take the dumb baby back", Ella begged. I had to force myself not to laugh.

"Sorry Sunshine, but we can't do that. Why don't you want to have a little brother or sister anyway?", I asked.

"You, Mommy, and everyone else will love it more than me", she said tearfully.

"What!? Sunshine, that could never happen. Sure, babies require a lot of attention, but we'll always love you both the same. Why would you ever think otherwise?", I asked astonished that she would ever even think something like that. Can't she see how much she means to us?

"This baby will be yours and Mommy's real kid", she replied quietly.

"Sunshine, you're our real kid too", I said truthfully.

"Daddy, you know what I mean. Mommy was my aunt before I was born, then she adopted me. Uncle Elliot was my birth daddy who left me. You just adopted me because you love Mommy. You're both just stuck with me now that you're having your own baby. Both of you will love the baby more than me, and I'll be all alone", she said crying.

"Ella, don't you know how much we all love you? Your Mommy and I both adopted you, because we love you, and because we knew you were meant to be our child. Yes, Elliot and Samantha gave birth to you, but that doesn't make them your parents. Love is all that matters Sunshine, and we love you so much. We are your parents, and we'll always love you and this baby exactly the same", I said.

"Are you sure Daddy?", Ella asked sniffling.

"Positive baby. You'll always be my little Sunshine", I said, and she wrapped her tiny little arms around my neck.

"Can I hold he baby when it's born?", she asked pulling away I laughed a little.

"Of course you can Sunshine. After all, you will be their only big sister", I said and carried her back downstairs where everyone immediately jumped up when they saw us.

"Ella, a-are you okay?", Ally asked nervously. Ella just ran into Ally's arms, hugging her for reassurance. Ella pulled away and put her tiny hands on Ally's stomach. I love my girls so much.

**Ally's POV**

"Promise you'll still love me the same as the baby like Daddy said, even though this one will be yours?", Ella asked in a small voice. That really shocked me.

"Oh baby, is that what you're worried about? That we won't love you as much as the baby?", I asked. I looked up you Austin who nodded while Ella just looked down. "Baby, that could never happen. I've told you a thousand times that you are the best thing that ever happened to me", I assured her.

"But this baby is yours. It's growing inside you. I didn't. How could you possibly love me the same?", she asked.

"Because I just do. Ella, you're just as much my daughter as this baby will be to me. I love you so much baby", I said hugging her with tears in my eyes.

"Sunshine, did I not just tell you the exact same thing?", Austin asked.

"Yes Daddy, but I needed to hear Mommy say it too", Ella replied. "Grandma, Grandpa, will you love me as much as your real grandkid too?"

"Of course we will baby", Mike said hugging her.

"Yeah sweetheart, you were our first grandchild, and we will always love you so much. We adopted Dez and Maddie, but we still love them both just as much as we do your Daddy", Mimi said.

"And I'm totally fine with that, because they're both my real siblings", Austin said. I love how he can say that about Maddie even when he's only known her for a few months.

"What about you guys?", Ella asked looking at Dez, Trish, and Maddie.

"Kid, I wouldn't even bother putting up with you if I didn't love you so much", Trish said hugging her. _That's just Trish for you._

"Thanks Aunt Trish", Ella replied. Dez got down on his knees hugging Ella tightly and crying his eyes out on her.

"I love you so much!", he cried.

"Um…thanks Uncle Dez. I love you too", Ella replied. She then looked at me pleadingly and mouthed '_Help me!'_

"Trish", I whispered elbowing her a little, but I was still laughing at the scene in front of me. Trish rolled her eyes, but grabbed Dez by the collar and kissed him to get him off of Ella. She breathed a sigh of relief we he had finally let go of her. Maddie then pulled her into a _gentler _hug than Dez.

"I love you Ella, and I get where you're coming from. I thought my parents loved your Daddy more than me until tonight", she whispered, but I still heard.

"I love you too Maddie. You're like a big sister to me", Ella said.

"Big sister? You do know I'm your aunt right?", Maddie asked.

"Yeah, but I call you _Maddie _not _Aunt Maddie. _You're also the youngest here besides me. You're the closest I'll ever get to having a big sister", Ella explained. _Awe!_

"Then I'm honored", Maddie said tearing up. Meanwhile, Trish and Dez still hadn't come up for air yet.

"When you two are done sucking face, we can all go out to dinner. My treat", Austin said. They immediately pulled away. Dez was looking really embarrassed, while Trish was giving Austin a hard death glare.

"They're done! Let's go!", Ella exclaimed running for the door. We all laughed and followed her. I'm so glad she's not upset about the baby anymore. That's such a relief.

**Hey everybody! Sorry if this update wasn't fast enough for some of you, but as I've said before that I'm busy. I have FCCLA on Mondays, Science Olympiad on Tuesdays and Thursdays, church on Wednesdays, and dance on Fridays. I'm also in ALL advanced classes, so I have a lot to do. Please try and understand this, because I hate having to disappoint people. My one-shot "Miserable Days and Mistakes" was updated first, because I started it right after Fresh Starts and Farewells premiered. I wasn't going to post it without updating Moon Beam, but it shouldn't matter anyway. This isn't meant to offend anyone, I just wanted you all to know.**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Austin's POV**

"Austin! Where's my pickles!?", Ally yelled from the couch. Seriously? I'm in the kitchen getting them right now. She asked me less than a minute ago. I love the idea of having a baby, and I love Ally to death, but I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Pregnant women can be really moody and hard to deal with. I don't remember signing up for that part.

"Daddy, can I please have some more pickles too? Mommy ate all of mine", Ella yelled. I brought a whole jar of pickles in the living room where I found both girls lying on the couch lazily.

"Seriously Ally? You couldn't wait long enough for me to bring you some pickles that you had to take our five year old daughter's?", I asked amused.

"Shut up and give me my pickles Austin. You take forever in the kitchen", Ally said rolling her eyes.

"Daddy?", Ella asked.

"Yeah Sunshine?"

"There's a man on the phone that says he wants to talk about a case", she said.

"Austin, get the phone", Ally said before I even had time to question it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Mon, I'm Mr. Roberson calling about the Freeman/Dawson case", the guy said.

"Yeah, and?", I said impatiently.

"We need you, Miss. Allyson Dawson, Miss. Patricia De La Rosa, Mr. Dezmond Worthy, Miss. Maddison Carter, Mr. Mike Moon, and Mrs. Mimi Moon to testify as victims and witnesses to this case", he said.

"It's Allyson Moon, and Maddie Moon", I said annoyed.

"Excuse me?", he asked sounding confused.

"You said Allyson Dawson. She's my wife now, so it's Allyson Moon. And my sister's name is now Maddie Moon instead of Carter", I said.

"Oh, of course Mr. Moon"

"Is that all?", I asked getting bored, and I think Ally's about to be out of pickles again. I really don't want to have to go back to get her and Ella some more again.

"We'll also need Miss. Dawson-"

"Moon", I stated, irritated that he hasn't figured it out yet.

"Excuse me, I mean Mrs. Moon's daughter, Ella Dawson-"

"Ella Moon, she's my daughter too", I said. This dude's really getting on my nerves.

"Whatever. We need Ella _Moon_, to be questioned as well", he said.

"WHAT!? She's only five years old. Why on earth would you need her to be questioned?", I asked feeling very protective of my daughter.

"Mr. Moon, the child witnessed a good bit of these crimes, and was a victim-"

"Yes, she was a _victim. _My daughter does not need to be brought down by anymore of this crap", I said getting extremely angry now.

"Austin, what is it?", Ally asked worriedly, her pickles long forgotten…and probably already gone.

"He wants them to question Ella on the case", I said, and saw anger flash through Ally's eyes.

"Oh, there is no way-"

"No Mommy, I'll do it", Ella said interrupting her. WHAT!?

"Ella…", Ally started.

"No Mommy. I don't care if the crazy lady gave birth to me; you're my Mommy. I want to tell everyone what they did so they can go to jail forever, and never be mean or hurt anyone else ever again", she declared. Awe, I'm so proud of her, but I still don't know if this is a good idea. Ally sighed and nodded at me.

"Fine Mr. Roberson, our daughter has agreed to come with us, but you better not take this too far. We've all been through a lot, and she's only five", I said, then remembered something else he needed to know. "Oh, and don't take it too far with Maddie or Ally either. Maddie has panic attacks now from all she went through, and Ally's pregnant. They can't be under a lot of stress. My family means more to me than you'll ever know, so you better watch it."

"Of course Mr. Moon. Is there anything else we should know before the hearing?", he asked.

"Make sure those horrible Freemans get put away for the rest of their lives for what they did", I said. He laughed and hung up. I turned to see Ally reaching for Ella's pickles while she wasn't looking. I just rolled my eyes at my crazy wife, but what can you do?

"Ally…", I warned. She pouted and retracted her hand. I just laughed. "Do you want some more pickles?"

She nodded, still pouting. "Yes please."

"Daddy, can you get me some chocolate chip cookies while you're in there?", Ella asked. She really loves her chocolate chip cookies.

"Of course Sunshine", I said and walked into the kitchen for the hundredth time this morning. I know she's pregnant, but does one baby really need that many pickles? I just have to make it eight more months…just eight. _Oh help me now…_

**Third Person POV**

Maddie was just sitting alone in the food court, eating her food after being stuck in a rather long line that she was getting aggravated with. She knew it was just her fears and trust issues, but she kept feeling like everyone was staring at her and could see everything she had been through. She felt like they were all silently judging her, when in reality, no one was giving her a second glance…well, except for one person.

"Excuse me", a guy said tapping her on the shoulder. Maddie turned around slowly, but couldn't look the guy in the eye for her intense fear. She kept her eyes glued to the ground, and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-Yes?", she stammered out. He just made the slightest movement, causing Maddie to shriek and bury her head in her hands fearfully. She couldn't help it. That was her reflex for whenever she thought she was about to be hit again.

"O-Oh my goodness! Are you okay!?", the guy asked Maddie who was now _literally _freaking out.

"P-Please don't h-hurt m-me", she cried.

"I'm sorry, I promise I wasn't going to hurt you. I was just returning your purse that I saw you drop in the line to get your lunch. Sorry I'm just returning it now. It took a while to get through that crowd and find you", he said.

"Oh…um, t-thank y-you", she said still slightly panicked.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're okay?", he asked the panicked girl standing in front of him. The guy could tell something was off about her, and that worried him. He didn't want anything to happen to the helpless girl he barely knew.

"Y-Yeah…I'll be fine. I just…uh…I gotta g-go", Maddie stuttered getting up and started gathering her things.

"Wait, can I at least get your name?", the stranger asked giving Maddie a charming smile.

"M-Maddie. Maddie C-Carter Moon", she said.

"That's a nice name. So, you have two last names?", he asked.

"Y-Yeah. I was just adopted by a n-new family a few m-months ago", she explained.

"Oh, that's cool. Congratulations. My name's Porter West, by the way", he said.

"Well Porter, it's very nice to meet you, b-but I r-really should get going. Thanks for returning my purse again", she said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you around Maddie"

"Bye Porter", Maddie said and left. She felt oddly confused about how she was feeling at the moment. She was still slightly panicked, but not as much from her fears anymore. The guy she had just met was _different _than the many others she had encountered…and she liked it. Maddie began to panic even more at that thought, and she rode straight to Austin and Ally's house on her motorcycle.

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, open up!", I heard someone yell from the other side of my front door, along with a long repetition of loud knocks. It was just me and Trish here at the moment. Austin was at Jimmy's office, dealing with something about the new song I had written for him, and Dez had taken Ella over to the Moons' house to watch a movie that Trish and I had no interest in seeing, so we just decided to stay at my house.

"Maddie!? What's wrong!?", I asked when I opened the door and saw her crying.

"I-Is anyone else h-here?", she asked.

"Just Trish"

"Good. I really need to talk to both of you alone", she said sitting on the couch by Trish, still crying.

"Fire away weepy", Trish said. I glared at her.

"Trish!", I hissed. "Go ahead Maddie"

"I t-totally embarrassed m-myself", she stuttered.

"How so?", I asked.

"I had a p-p-panic attack w-when a g-guy…", she started, but couldn't finish her sentence from how much she was crying. I'm kind of glad Austin wasn't here to see this.

"What did this guy do to you!?", Trish asked angrily, getting off the couch.

"N-Nothing. H-He was j-just r-returning my p-purse", she cried.

"And what on earth freaked you out about that?", Trish asked sitting back down. You could see her visibly relax at the fact she didn't have to beat the crap out of some guy for hurting one of her best friends she's been trying to protect for so long.

"Come on Trish, I freak out when my own brothers try and talk to me sometimes. I can't talk to strangers, especially _guy _strangers. I get terrified that something bad is going to happen, and I just go into complete panic mode. Man, he probably thinks I'm a total freak!", Maddie exclaimed, pushing a pillow over her face.

"Maddie, we all know you're not a freak. If he can't see that, then that's his loss", Trish said moving the pillow away from her face before she could completely suffocate herself.

"Did this guy actually say or act like he thought you were a freak?", I asked.

"No", she said sniffling.

"Then why would you say he thinks that?"

"I don't know. I feel this way about every guy that tries to talk to me, but this time, I don't know, it felt _different. _I can't explain it, and it really scares me that I don't know how I feel", she confided.

"Maddie, is there even the slightest chance that you might like this guy?", I asked already knowing the answer, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud or to herself.

"Maybe", she mumbled looking down.

"Then what's the problem?", Trish asked.

"I'm scared", Maddie admitted.

"Of what?", Trish and I asked at the same time.

"To trust again", she said quietly.

"Oh Maddie, I know exactly how you feel. All my life people were letting me down, so I only trusted Trish and my brother. When he left, I refused to trust anyone that wasn't Trish. Well, that is until Austin came along", I said.

"Awe, Ally!", Trish cooed. "I feel so loved", she said wiping away an imaginary tear and hugging me.

"I know Ally, but they beat me for eighteen years! How can I trust anyone again after that?", Maddie asked. I suddenly got a really great idea for a new song, but I would need a little extra help, and it'd have to be performed personally.

"Come on Maddie, we have work to do", I said getting up. Trish and Maddie were both giving me strange looks of confusion.

"What are we doing?", Maddie asked.

"You're going to help me write a song that tells our stories. I want the world to know what those Freemans, my brother, and our birth parents put us all through", I said already having an idea of how the song would go.

"I can't write a song", Maddie said.

"Of course I know that, but you can always learn. It really isn't hard, especially if you already have a story to tell with it. I'll worry about putting it all to music, even though I'm going to teach you how to help me with that. All you have to do is help me tell our stories through the music. You need help figuring out how to get over your trust issues, and I would love for the whole world to know what they did to us", I explained.

"I love it!", Maddie exclaimed after she processed what I was trying to say.

"Ally, if you're willing to perform this, this will be the perfect opportunity to get over your stage fright for real!", Trish said smiling.

"P-Perform it?", I asked getting scared. I don't know if I can do that.

"Come on Ally, please? I'll perform it with you, and Austin will be there the whole time. You can do it", Maddie said.

"You'd really perform it with me?", I asked feeling a bit better.

"Of course I would. You're helping me with my trust issues, so why wouldn't I want to help you overcome your stage fright?", she asked. I smiled.

"You know what? You guys are right. I can totally do this!", I said feeling confident in my answer for the first time. I mean, Austin would be there after all, so that would definitely help. They were both smiling like crazy.

"Trish, when we finish the song, can you set up a performance for us so we can surprise everyone else?", I asked.

"Well duh", she said pulling out her phone, probably setting up the event already.

"Let's get to work then! Come on Ally!", Maddie said dragging me out the door and to Sonic Boom so we can start writing the song in the practice room. I hope this song tells how much we really did go through.

**Hey guys! I'm glad you're all being so patient with this story. I really did try to update faster, but the chapter just wasn't going to make it before the weekend. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter! Can anyone guess what song Ally and Maddie are going to sing? Btw, it doesn't have to be a duet. Pretty please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! ;P**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to WriterMeAL for being the first to get the song I'm going to use in the chapter right!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

This is it. Today's the day I was going to conquer my stage fright for real. Unlike when Elliot tried to get me to overcome it, I have reasons why I have to this time. It goes far deeper than just my little fears that I want to get over, this is for the better good of my whole family. This song is very personal to me, but it also has the exact same personal values to Maddie. We went through all of this together, so we wrote the song together, and we're going to sing it together.

"Are you two ready?", Trish asked me and Maddie as we stood backstage waiting to go on.

"I have to be. I want to be able to trust people again, so I need to get all my feelings out there", Maddie replied.

"What about you Ally?", Trish asked. I know she's silently telling me, 'It's not too late to back out, but you better not.' I can't do that this time though. I'm doing this for myself and for Maddie. I'm also trying to set a good example for Ella.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready. This time, nothing's going to stop me", I said confidently. Trish smiled, wished us luck, and walked on stage to introduce us. We forced _everyone_ to come, but didn't tell them why. It took a lot of convincing (and threatening on Trish's part), but they all finally agreed to come.

"Alright everybody, this is a very special performance we have for you all tonight. There are two new performers here to sing an incredibly inspiring and original song. I would like to introduce Ally Moon, and Maddie Carter Moon", Trish said, and we slowly took our spots on stage. I couldn't help but notice how shocked, yet excited Austin, and the rest of our family and friends were. Austin was smiling while holding Ella who was smiling excitedly and bouncing around.

"Hey everybody! I'm Ally Moon, and this is my sister-in-law and personal friend Maddie Carter Moon. This song we wrote together , because it is very personal to both of us. We both grew up in an orphanage together with abusive care takers. My brother-in-law, and Maddie's brother, Dez, was there with us as well. He was very fortunate and got out when he was five. These people made it so very hard for us to trust people. So this song goes out to the following jerks: Max, Tina, and Samantha Freeman, who all abused our entire family, and some very young kids for many years. There's also my brother Elliot Dawson, and mine, Dez's, and Maddie's birth parents who left us with those horrible people", I said. I've never spoken in front of a crowd like that before! _Wow, I even surprised myself!_

"Yes, this song is called _Because Of You_ **(1) **. I hope you all like it!", Maddie said and started strumming the acoustic guitar Austin and I bought her for Christmas. The song really wasn't meant to be a duet, so we're just going to sing the whole thing together.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same **** thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

The song ended, and all of our family and friends ran up hugging us. Maddie and I were both in tears at this point. It felt so good to perform! "MOMMY! You sang in front of people!", Ella exclaimed.

"Yes I did baby", I said hugging her tightly.

"Als, I'm so proud of you", Austin said kissing me. Everyone was congratulating me on overcoming my stage fright, and Maddie, because they didn't even know she could sing! It was overall an AMAZING day!

**Back at Austin and Ally's House**

"Whoa! My sisters are famous!", Dez exclaimed from behind his laptop.

"WHAT!? How!?", I asked as we all ran to his computer.

"Well _somebody_ was recording you both during your performance, and posted it online. _Everyone _loves you two!", he said.

"Dez…were you this '_somebody'_ that posted it?", Maddie asked suspiciously.

"Um…I might have posted it on YouTube **(2)**, Facebook **(3)**, all of Austin's sites, and any other website I could possibly think of", he said and tried to hide himself under a blanket. "Please don't kill me!"

"Kill you!?", Maddie and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"Dez, you made us famous within a couple of hours! Thank you so much! I love you!", Maddie exclaimed sitting on him.

"You're welcome sis, but why on Earth are you sitting on me?", Dez asked. It looked as if he couldn't breathe. _He's so weak._

"Just to hear you complain I guess", she shrugged, and Dez pushed her off into the floor. She looked as if she was about to cry, and Dez's eyes widened in guilt.

"Oh my goodness! Mads, I'm so sorry, I-", Dez started, but Maddie just started laughing hysterically.

"Got you!", she yelled.

"Oh you're going to pay for that one little sister!", he yelled. They soon got into a huge fight that somehow ended up as a food fight in the kitchen with the whole family. It turned out to be an awesome day, and I can't believe I got over my stage fright! I was so tired by the time everyone left, that Austin and I went right to bed after tucking Ella in.

**Hey guys! I thought I'd let you all have one happy chapter before the drama starts. Be warned, it's coming like in the next chapter. There will be plenty of that and it seemed best to separate happy from dramatic. Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! Can we try to get to 50 reviews? I have 41 right now, and I'll be fine if I just get one more. Just a suggestion :)**

**I don't own Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson**

**I don't own YouTube**

**I don't own Facebook**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prepare for the drama to pick up…don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV**

"AHH!", I woke up to sound of a little voice screaming bloody murder.

"Austin, what was that!? Where's Ella!?", Ally asked beginning to panic.

"I don't know. Stay here while I go check it out", I said picking up a bat to defend my family if necessary. I peeked in Ella's room to see she wasn't in there, and I instantly started to freak. I ran all the way downstairs to see if she was there, and thank goodness she was.

"DADDY!", Ella screamed running into my arms and burying her head in my chest when I got to the bottom step.

"What happened Sunshine!?", I asked my frantic baby girl. She was crying her little eyes out, and shakily pointing into the living room. I turned my head to see a ton of blood all over the carpet! In the middle of it all, there were those creepy kind of letters that cereal-killers use that read, _'We're coming for our kids. –Freemans, Dawsons, Carters, and Worthys'_. What the crap does that mean!?

"Daddy, I'm scared!", Ella cried.

"Sunshine, did you see anyone in the house when you came down here?", I asked her. I really hope she didn't see them murder anyone, because all that blood doesn't make a very good assumption that there wasn't one. I just thought of something else…What if it's one of our family members' or friends' blood!?

"N-No. I just got down here", she said.

"Austin, what's going on?", Ally asked from the top of the steps. I sighed. _Did she not think I told her to stay in our room for a reason?_

"Ally, stay where you are, and this time do not do exactly what I told you not to do. Sunshine, I want you to go up there with your Mommy right now", I said sternly. Ella didn't hesitate, and ran up to Ally, clinging to her for dear life.

"Mommy, I'm so scared", she cried. Ally looked at me curiously, then her eyes widened when she saw all the blood on the carpet.

"A-Austin, please tell me that's the same fake blood we used that day to prank Dez and Trish", Ally said, now sounding scared herself. I looked over to Ella who was looking even more horrified by the second.

"Could be ketchup", I shrugged. I really hope it is just fake blood, but you can never be to certain with these criminals.

"Daddy, I know its blood. The bad people are coming back!", Ella cried. I looked back at the writing. _'Our kids.'_

"Ally, the Freemans, Dawsons, Carters, and Worthys all said they were coming after 'their kids'. So Worthy would be Dez, and Carter would be Maddie, right?", I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, and Dawson is me and Ella, but she's also under Freeman", Ally finished with tears in her eyes.

"They're all working together", I concluded.

"My birth parents, Elliot, Samantha, Max, Tina, Dez's birth parents, and Maddie's birth parents", Ally said, naming all the ones who we believe are behind this, but I think there could be more.

"There's also any other possible siblings you all might have", I said.

"Siblings?", Ally asked looking confused. I nodded.

"Yeah, you're the only one we know of with a sibling, but Dez, Maddie, and Ella were all the first born kids of their parents. All of these people have been MIA for at least five or more years", I said. She sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Mommy, Daddy, are the bad people out of jail?", Ella asked. Only Tina, Max, Samantha, and Elliot were in jail, and this says Freeman as well, so they must have escaped. Ally and I looked at each other with the same knowing expression, and I took off for the phone.

**Three Hours Later**

"Moons, adopted Moons, and Miss. De La Rosa, I suggest you _all_ stay here where we have guards and surveillance cameras everywhere", an officer told us. As it turns out, that was the fake blood from my prop stuff, thank goodness, and everyone is fine…for now. Unfortunately, Max, Tina, Samantha, and Elliot have all escaped, alongside a few other dangerous criminals that were locked up. How all this happened, I have absolutely no clue. I guess we don't have a very good police department.

"All of our birth parents were evil, and they sent us to an adoption agency with their evil colleagues", Maddie stated blankly. "Well, Ella's father tried to at least."

"Well my birth parents _and _birth grandparents on _both _sides are evil", Ella said.

"How is it that we adopted _two_ kids with evil birth parents, and our son married a girl with evil birth parents, and he also adopted a little girl who had evil birth parents and grandparents who are all working together?", my mom asked confusedly. It actually takes a while to process what she just said.

"Okay, this is just a real bummer of a day", Maddie said_. Bummer?_ Since when does she say that? Never-mind, that's off the topic…

"Okay, who wants to hear something that isn't totally depressing?", Ally asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Please!", Maddie and Ella begged together. They're so similar, it's almost unbelievable.

"Okay, well I went to the doctor again right before our performance-", she started but was cut off by practically all of us.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it the baby?"

"Do you know what you're having?"

All the questions were thrown at her, and she just stared at them all, waiting for them to quiet down. "What is it Als?", I asked.

"We're having twins!", she exclaimed. I looked at her, completely shocked. In all this madness, I actually forgot she was even pregnant, and now twins!? How'd _that _happen!?

"Twins? That means _two_ babies, right?", Ella asked. Ally nodded. "Well that sounds like it's going to hurt", she commented towards Ally. Everyone burst into laughter, except Ally who was probably thinking how true that statement was, and me since I was still in shock. I'm brought out of that state when we all hear a bunch of paparazzi swarm the outside of our house. Not to mention that they were all loud enough to hear exactly what they were saying.

"Austin, is it true your wife is pregnant?"

"Austin, are the people your parents stupidly adopted, your wife, and her kid gonna die?"

"Will the new pop-stars, Ally and Maddie Moon get killed from their new song about being abused?"

"Is it true that this is all Ally's fault the dangerous prisoners escaped?"

These comments were making me furious, especially the last three. The first is okay because it's true, but all the others are just awful. "Officer, will you tell those reporters to-", I started, but Ally cut me off, obviously thinking I was going to say something bad that Ella shouldn't hear.

"Austin!", she exclaimed. "Just please make them leave" The cops started clearing all the reporters out, but one of them came back in the house. _What now?_

**Maddie's POV**

"Excuse me, but there's a guy out here that says he knows Miss. Maddie", a cop said.

"Well tell him to get out", Austin said protectively.

"No Aus, it's okay", I said getting up.

"Maddie, what about your-", Ally started, but I already knew what she was going to say.

"Ally, I'm fine. Just let me see who it is", I said opening the door to reveal…"Porter!?"

"Hey Maddie", he said smiling.

"Uh…hey. W-What are you doing h-here?", I asked.

"I came to check on you. I heard there were a bunch of crazy rumors going around about you and your family, and I wanted to make sure you were okay", he said. _Awe, how sweet!_

"Maddie, who's this?", Austin protectively asked, standing behind me. Then Dez came on the other side, and finally my dad. _Great._

"Guys, this is Porter West. I met him in the mall when he returned my purse that I dropped. Porter, this is my dad, Mike Moon, my big brother, Austin Moon, his wife and my sister, Ally Moon, their daughter, Ella Moon, my mom, Mimi Moon, my other big brother, Dez Worthy, and his girlfriend and my friend Trish De La Rosa", I introduced. Trish and Ally just smiled at him before pulling me aside while the guys started talking.

"Oh my goodness, that's him, isn't it?", Trish exclaimed.

"That's the guy you were scared of?", Ally asked.

"I wasn't scared _of _him,I was just scared to _trust _him", I explained. "And yes, it's him", I said and they both started squealing with excitement while I was trying to get them to be quiet so the guys wouldn't hear.

**Third Person POV**

"Look kid, I don't know who you are, or what you want, but there is no way on this earth I'll ever let you lay a finger on my baby sister. If you do, you'll regret it for the rest of your life", Austin threatened.

"I may not be the smartest, but I do know how to break things very well", Dez said, also meaning that as a threat.

"Maddie's my only daughter; you should know that you're better off dead if you do anything to hurt her", Mike stated. Porter took in everything they had said in bewilderment and fear.

"I was serious when I said that I just came here to make sure Maddie was okay. I would never do anything to hurt her", Porter assured them.

"Hey guys!", Ella said jumping in the conversation. She could tell things were getting intense and didn't want anything to go wrong. "Hey, you look f-fa-fam…oh never-mind, I can't say that word. It seems like I've seen you somewhere before", she said to Porter. She couldn't quite say _familiar._

"Hey there cutie", Porter said to her. Austin glared at him as he reached down and picked Ella up.

"I may not can do anything about my sister, but this one's my daughter", he said pointedly.

"Okay, did I do something, anything to make you guys hate me so much? If so, I'm sorry, but I honestly have no clue what I did", Porter said.

"Dude, I'm five and even I get it. You're a guy that's talking to Daddy and Uncle Dez's little sister, and Grandpa's daughter", Ella said in a 'duh' tone.

"Is that why there's so many officers and guards outside? That seems a bit extreme. There's even a few out of state ones too", Porter said.

"WHAT!?", Austin, Dez, Mike, and Ella exclaimed in unison. This caused the rest of the girls to join in on the conversation as well.

"What's going on?", Ally asked.

"This kid said there's some out of state officers out there. Tell 'em kid", Austin said.

"Yeah, there's at least six to ten out there in different uniforms. Some uniforms I've never even seen" Porter informed them.

"Daddy, they're here!", Ella cried.

"Shh, it's okay Sunshine. They can't come anywhere near you if I have anything to do about it", Austin said holding her tightly and pulling Ally close to his side.

"Guys, we have to go. _Now",_ Ally said as calmly as possible in this situation. She was eyeing the window where you could clearly see the different uniformed people.

"Secret exit", Austin whispered. Ally nodded in confirmation as Austin grabbed her hand and took off running. Mike, Mimi, Trish, and Dez were following closely behind. Porter was about to follow them, seeing as it seemed to be an emergency and the only other unoccupied exit, but then he noticed Maddie breathing heavily and not moving.

"Maddie, come on! We have to hurry!", Porter whisper/yelled.

"I c-c-can't", Maddie gasped out. Porter didn't know what was going on, but he was running out of time. He did the only thing he could think of by scooping Maddie up in his arms and running in the direction of the others.

**Hey guys! I told you the drama was going to pick up in this chapter, so what did you all think? I would like to thank you all for getting me 53 reviews when I only asked for 50. You guys are seriously awesome! Also only ten more days before the A&A season 3 premiere! I can't wait! Who's with me!? Anyway, please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite! Bye! :)**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Austin's POV**

"Daddy, where are we going?", Ella asked terrified as soon as we all made it out of the house unnoticed. I sighed.

"I don't know Sunshine, just stay with me no matter what", I said. She nodded and laid her little head on my shoulder.

"Maddie!", Ally exclaimed from beside me. I turned around to see that kid carrying her out of the house while she was having another one of her panic attacks.

"What happened!?", Dez asked running over to them, and quickly took our sister from _his_ arms.

"I don't know! Everybody just took off running out here, and she was just sitting on the ground, not moving! I wasn't just going to leave her there!", he exclaimed.

"Daddy, she's having another panic attack!", Ella cried. Ever since Ella witnessed Maddie's first panic attack when we got back from our honeymoon, she's been scared every time it happens.

"Panic attacks?", that _kid_ asked.

"Yeah, she's freaking out!", Ella cried as I hugged her closer to me. My poor little girl's so scared right now, and that breaks my heart.

Dez kept trying to calm Maddie down, but I think she was scaring him too. "Maddie, please calm down!", he pleaded. Maddie just kept shaking her head and pushed him away. Man, I wish I could help her right now…

"Maddie, calm down. Take slow, deep breaths and look right at my eyes, okay? You're okay", that _kid_ said. I don't feel like learning his name, so I'm just going to call him 'that kid'.

"P-Porter", Maddie stuttered, her breathing becoming slightly more regular by the second. _What!? That actually worked!?_

"Wow Porter! How'd you know to do that?", Ally asked. She was the only one who's ever been able to calm Maddie down, but it took a lot longer than that for even her to do it.

"My little sister has 'em too. That was the only way to calm her down. I've learned that when you keep telling them in a soft, calm voice that everything's going to be okay while having them look you directly in the eyes, they just snap out of it slowly", he said shrugging. "We never really knew what caused it though."

"I guess you do now", Ella retorted.

"Not really kid. We still don't know why she had 'em", he said.

"I have a name you know, and I'd like for you to use it. _Kid_ just isn't cutting it, so sorry", Ella replied. I just keep growing more and more respect for my daughter every day.

"Ella!", Ally hissed.

"Come on Als, she's just expressing her own opinions. If she doesn't want him to call her kid, then she has the right to tell him that…plus, she _is _only five", I reminded my wife.

"It's still rude", Ally huffed. _Uhg, pregnancy…_

"No, it's fine. Ella is a beautiful name, but to be fair, I never did learn it until now", that kid said.

"Well sorry for snapping at you", Ella said. _What!? No, she can't be taking his side now._ "But now that you do know my name, please remember to use it. I happen to like my name", she finished. _That's my girl._

"Ella honey, I think he gets it", my mom said. _Well thanks Mom._

"Where are we going to go?", Maddie asked, changing the subject. Everyone turned to me questionably. _Great._

"I-I don't know. Don't look at me. When our family was just coming together, I was nothing but a dumb superstar. I'm still mostly that same guy!", I exclaimed. This was a lot of pressure for one guy.

"Daddy, I don't want you to be that guy again. That guy was mean. He yelled at me and made me cry", Ella said looking at me innocently. I was seriously about to start crying at this. I never really realized how much I actually hurt my poor baby girl that fateful day.

"Sunshine, that's not at all what I meant. Baby, I never want to do anything like that ever again. You're my whole world, and it kills me to know that I ever made you cry, even when I didn't know you", I said tearing up sometime during that little speech.

"It's okay Daddy, I still love you! Everybody makes mistakes", Ella said smiling. _Thank goodness for little kids' ability to forgive people so quickly._

"Does that count for Porter too?", Maddie asked butting into our conversation. _What the crap? What on earth is that supposed to mean?_

"Yes he did make a mistake, and I forgive him. I still think I've seen him before though", Ella said. _Well that's weird._

"Well that's great Ella, but we really have to get going", Trish said hurriedly.

"Ooh, can we please go to Paris!? I've always wanted to go there!" Maddie asked. _Wait, what?_

"Maddie, we're trying to escape criminals here, not going sight-seeing or on a vaca-", Ally started, but I cut her off seeing some of the odd looking people who were outside our house, pointing towards the house with a suspicious look. They haven't noticed us yet, but we can't take our chances.

"Sounds good to me, let's go", I said pulling them all away.

"Austin, what are you-", Ally started.

'Look behind you', I mouthed so no one else could hear me. When she did, her eyes widened.

"You know, that sounds good to me too, let's go!", she said as we all started running faster. We managed to slip away from the house, and got as far away as we could…meaning my jet.

**On the jet**

"Okay guys, we all need to change our names for a while, and get into some disguises so no one will recognize us", I informed everyone once we had all gotten on my uncharted, private jet. I've had that for a while, and no one but the trusted, _and background checked, _pilot knew about it.

"I say Ella should be called Sunshine. I mean, Austin already calls her that, so it should be easy to remember", Trish said. Ella smiled, and started cheering over this while jumping up and down. I smiled a little too.

"Ella honey, stop jumping. We're in a plane", Ally commanded.

"Mommy, my name is Sunshine now. You don't want to blow our cover", Ella reminded her.

"Fine _Sunshine._ Austin, what's my name going to be?", Ally asked. I thought for a second before answering.

"How about Laura?", I suggested.

"Okay, I like that. What about you? Oh, and we both still need a last name", Ally said.

"Ross Lynch", I decided.

"What if people ask about my maiden name?", she asked. Really? I doubt anyone would ask that, but whatever.

"Ally-I mean Laura, honey, you are _way_ overthinking this. But if you insist, I guess it can be…oh, I don't know, how about Marano?", I asked. She nodded, seeming to like that name.

"I'll be Calum", Dez said.

"Lynch?", Trish asked. Dez nodded.

"Yeah, Worthy sounds good with that name, but it's already my last name, and people would get suspicious", he replied.

"Okay, Mom, Dad, you two can be Stormie and Mark Lynch", I said. They agreed with that, thinking the names sounded good.

"Alright then, Trish you can…", I started, but seeing the evil glare she was sending me, I changed my sentence, "…pick whatever name you'd like."

"Raini Rodreguez", she said happily. I just rolled my eyes and turned to Maddie.

"Mads, what name would you like?", I asked.

"Lizzie", she decided.

"What about me?", that _kid _asked. _Seriously, why is he still here!?_

"Zach", Maddie said.

"I'm cool with that", he said nodding.

"Okay, we have our names picked out now", I said changing the subject. "How are we going to change our appearances without a professional stylist or something?"

"Well I'm awesome with hair", Trish said.

"And I can do make-up", Maddie said.

"What about clothes?", my mom asked.

"Maddie's great with clothes. She put together a fashion show for the two of us a while ago", Ella pointed out. That's true.

"Ella, that's-", Mom started, but Ella cut her off.

"Sunshine!"

"Okay, Sunshine. That's a great idea", Mom said correcting herself.

"Then let's get to work", Trish said clapping her hands together. Maddie nodded in agreement. _Oh, this outta be good._

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is a little late. It would've been a bit earlier, but I injured myself in dance class earlier. So yeah, but I thought you all deserved an update! Please read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**I don't own Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, Stormie and Mark Lynch, Calum Worthy, or Raini Rodreguez.**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Ally's POV**

_Who knew pregnancy could be so hard!?_ I sure didn't. Yes, I knew it would be hard and painful, but I certainly didn't expect it to be like _this._ Of course, I never thought I'd be having _twins_, married to a superstar, have a family, and be on the run for my life with my entire family either.

"Ally, hold still!", Trish said for the hundredth time as she was yanking my hair out. Well, at least that's how it felt to me.

"Sorry, but do you not know how hard it is to sit still when you have two little people moving around inside of you?", I asked getting frustrated.

"No, I've never been pregnant. But I can carry out my threats, and you, Allyson Marie, are getting on my very last nerve. I will blow if you get any deeper, and you know it", she said. I sighed again, knowing that it'd be pointless to make Trish any angrier at the moment.

"Ally, how do you feel about being a blonde with blue eyes and slightly brighter make-up?", Maddie asked, obviously trying to change the topic so Trish could cool off and doesn't kill me.

"By that I'm guessing you mean that I would be wearing any make-up _at all_, and I guess _Laura_ would be fine with that as long as it's not permanent", I said sarcastically.

"Okay, Trish can you make her a _temporary _blonde while I get her make-up and wardrobe together?", she asked.

"If she'll ever stay still", Trish muttered. _Yeah, this is going to be a long day._

"Mommy, look! We're blonde now, just like Daddy!", Ella exclaimed.

"Doesn't seem to be just like Daddy anymore", Maddie muttered, stifling a laugh. I turned around to see my husband tugging at his now _brown_ hair while looking in the mirror in distaste. I gotta say, no matter how hot he still looks, I prefer his blonde hair.

"Ally, can we please trade hair?", Austin asked sounding desperate. I laughed. He must really hate his brown hair.

"When all this over, I'd be more than happy to. Not to mention that we have blue eyes now. These stupid contacts are so uncomfortable", I complained.

"Dez, why is your stupid hair so freaking difficult?", we could hear Trish exclaim in her frustrated tone she usually reserves especially for Dez. (She has a different frustrated tone with us)

"Aunt Tr-I mean Raini, you know that's a bad word", Ella yelled.

"Not now Ella!", Trish yelled back.

"Sunshine!", Ella exclaimed in response.

"Whatever", Trish yelled.

"He's got red hair _Raini_, just give him a wig", Maddie sighed. You could tell she was getting frustrated, and was trying really hard not to scream at all of us.

"Maddie, blond is really not my color. Can I please get a hat or something?", Porter asked. He seems nice enough to me, but I don't think the guys like him very much…especially Austin.

"Here you go", she replied, sticking a grey beanie on his head and covering most of his hair. He really didn't look all too good as a blond, so I don't blame him. Maddie looks fine in her brown hair, with a few blonde highlights. She was wearing a wig instead of hair die because she didn't want to ruin her hair. I didn't either, but Trish did it without me knowing. I would have been furious if it wasn't temporary.

Trish had to straighten her hair, and added some blonde streaks. Mimi and Mike now have brown hair, like Austin, and Dez is getting a brown wig since nothing else would work on his hair.

"You look beautiful Sunshine", Austin told Ella picking her up. This may be totally irrelevant, but Ella was the best pregnancy ever…you know, considering I was never pregnant with her.

"You okay Als?", Austin asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking", I replied. I seem to say that a lot…

"About what?", Ella asked.

"Oh, just the babies sweetie", I said. I noticed Austin smile a little at this.

"What are we gonna name 'em?", Ella asked.

"I've been wondering that too", Austin said.

"If it's okay with you, I was thinking of sticking with the E names", I suggested.

"That sounds great", Austin said smiling.

"Evan for a boy", Ella said. I smiled widely, and so did Austin.

"That's cute Sunshine. What about a girl's name?", Austin asked.

"Emma", she said simply.

"Ella, Evan, and Emma. That's cute, but we need one more boy and one more girl name just in case it's two of the same gender", I reminded them.

"Ethan and Elizabeth", Ella said. _Wow, she's good._

"I like it Sunshine. How'd you come up with those names so fast?", Austin asked.

"I was kind of hoping y'all would stick with the E names and ask me what you thought", Ella admitted. We all laughed. _That's my baby girl…always planning ahead._

"Dezmond Worthy, get your butt back here!", Trish yelled. _Great, what now?_

"Aunt Raini, you have to call him Calum", Ella said, trying to keep things orderly like always.

"I'm really getting sick of your stupid comments right now!", Trish snapped at Ella without thinking. _Oh no, she did not just say too my baby!_ Ella looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I knew it! I don't know why I ever trusted you!", Ella cried.

"Sunshine, I-", Trish started.

"NO! Do not call me that! You aren't my aunt anymore! I'm changing my name again, so don't call me that!", Ella yelled and ran off. Yes, we're already off the plane. Austin rented out this park for us to get our appearances fixed, and no one would see. Austin and I were both about to go after Ella, but Maddie stopped us.

"I'll go", she said and ran off in the direction Ella had gone in.

"Trish, she's five!", I exclaimed. Trish was crying her eyes out at the moment.

"I know, and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at her, I just snapped. All this is really stressful and I just lost it", she cried.

"Don't be apologizing to me", I sighed sitting down. Austin wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

"She'll be okay", he whispered. I nodded with tears still in my eyes.

**Maddie's POV**

"Ella? Baby, its Maddie. Where are you sweetheart?", I asked, frantically searching for her everywhere. I heard a sniffle coming from behind a tree close to me. "Ella! Oh, thank goodness you're alright", I sighed in relief.

"I'm not", she said, but her voice sounded muffled.

"Yes you are. Trish didn't mean what she said baby. She was very frustrated and didn't mean to take it out on you", I said trying to make her feel better.

"She hates me! I knew nobody liked me! You're probably just feeling sorry for me and don't really like. I bet Mommy and Daddy don't even like me!", she cried. WHAT!?

"That's not true at all! Your parents love you more than anything else in this world, and so do I. You, Ella, are the best thing that's ever happened to me", I said honestly. If I had never found Ella that day at the telephone booth that day, I'd probably still be getting beaten at that stupid orphanage, and not have this wonderful family…that I really hope is alright right now and not falling apart.

"Yeah right", Ella said doubtfully.

"It's true! Nothing I have right now would be possible without you", I told her. She smiled a little.

"Really?", she asked in a small voice.

"Really", I assured her. "Do you want to go back and make-up with Aunt Trish?"

"Sure, but can I change my fake name first?", she asked.

"Of course you can baby. What do you want it to be?", I asked.

"I don't know. How about Christine since that's my middle name?", she suggested.

"That sound pretty, but someone might know that's your middle name", I pointed out.

"Then what about Starr?", she asked.

"That's nice. Do you know how to spell it?", I asked.

"If it's a star in the sky then s-t-a-r, but when it's a name it's S-t-a-r-r", she said. Wow…

"I like it, and it looks like someone's been working on their spelling", I said impressed.

"Yep! I'm gonna be the smartest girl in kindergarten", she said. I nodded, because that's probably true.

"Just like your Mommy", I said vaguely remembering how smart she was when she was at the orphanage with me. Straight A's. I wish I had gotten to go to school back then.

"Let's go. This may sound mean, but I wanna see Aunt Trish try to beg for my forgiveness", Ella said. I laughed and high-fived her. I think we should give her a little payback for what she said. I don't care how stressed someone is, they shouldn't yell at a child for something that wasn't their fault and make them feel unwanted. I know what that that felt like, and I've seen others that felt the same, and it's awful. So yes, I think she does deserve a little payback.

"Ella! Oh my goodness baby, I'm so sorry!", Trish exclaimed as soon as we got back over to where the group was.

"Maddie, do you hear anything? All I hear is an annoying, buzzing sound", Ella said, purposely ignoring Trish. I had to try really hard not to laugh at this.

"Ella, please forgive me! I'm so, so, so very sorry. I love you so much baby, and I never meant to hurt you. Please, please, please say you'll forgive me! I'm begging", Trish said, literally begging on her knees. _Wow._

"Does anybody have any pickles?", Ella asked, avoiding eye contact with Trish at all costs. She looked _really_ desperate.

"Ella, please! What's it gonna take? I'll do anything I can", Trish begged.

"Hey Maddie, do you have any make-up to cover up _red, puffy eyes_?", Ella asked, emphasizing the last few words so Trish would know she was crying and feel even worse…and it seemed to be working.

"Ella!", Trish whined. Ella sighed and turned to face her.

"You really hurt my feelings", Ella muttered.

"I know baby, and I'm so sorry! I never meant any of what I said", Trish replied.

"Then why did you say it? You snap at everyone else for annoying you, but never me. You've never yelled at me, so why did you do it now?", Ella asked sadly.

"Because I'm scared", Trish admitted, putting her head in her hands.

"Scared of what?", Ella asked in a softer tone.

"Everything that's been happening. I'm scared to death", Trish said.

"And I'm not!? Aunt Trish, I'm five. I have so many bad people that are my birth family chasing me. We're all scared, so it's not just you", Ella said pointedly.

"I guess I never thought of that. I'm so sorry baby", Trish apologized.

"It's okay…and it was _really_ fun watching you beg", Ella said smiling. Everyone's eyes went wide when she said that, seeing as I was the only one that knew what she was doing.

"W-What are you talking about?", Trish asked in disbelief.

"Maddie already made it to where I forgave you before I came back here; I just wanted to watch you beg", Ella said.

"You did what!?", Trish asked, still completely in shock.

"Sorry, but you kind of deserved it", Ella defended. We all nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right. So, did you want me to call you Sunshine again?", Trish asked.

"No!", Ella exclaimed.

**Austin's POV**

"No!", Ella exclaimed when Trish asked her if she still wanted to be called Sunshine. _Well that stings._

"Why not?", Trish asked, surprised by Ella's sudden outburst.

"I changed my name again to Starr. Daddy's the only one that can ever call me Sunshine. It's too special to have everyone call me that", Ella declared. Awe, I feel so loved.

"Awe, come here Sunshine", I said picking her up. Instinctively, she laid her head on my shoulder tiredly from the long day. "I love you"

"I love you too Daddy", she said and fell asleep. Of course ally just had to take a picture.

**So, did you all like it? They're going to arrive to their temporary location in the next chapter, and I'll be introducing some new characters that I personally love. Please, please, please read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't on Austin & Ally**

**Austin's POV**

"Welcome to your new home for a while _Lynches_", an officer in Miami, Daryl Bentley, said. Even though he's the sheriff in _Miami_, we happen to be in Collierville, Tennessee. We're at their vacation house since it's in such a small town. He and his family are the only other ones that know the truth about us, and were more than willing to help. We're supposedly relatives of them, so that's our story as to why we're currently staying in their vacation home in Tennessee.

"This is really nice of you Officer Bentley", Ally said.

"Oh sweetie, please call me Uncle Daryl. We're family aren't we?", he said.

"Sorry, force of habit", Ally apologized. You see, the Bentleys have always been good friends with my family. Uncle Daryl and my mom were neighbors growing up, and fought like siblings. I guess that's why they're pretending we're related by my mom being Uncle Daryl's sister. I've always called him Uncle Daryl anyway.

"So you're the Uncle Daryl that Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle _Calum, _are always talking about", Ella said.

"I guess I am sweetie", he replied. "And you must be the famous Ella I've heard so much about from Austin."

"That I am, but I go by Starr while I'm here", she reminded him.

"Oh yes, of course. So I'm guessing this is the beautiful Maddie that Mimi's told me so much about. It's weird that I never met her _daughter_ before though", Uncle Daryl said jokingly to Maddie. Oh no, she's shaking! She's about to have another panic attack!

"Uh Lizzie, please calm down. Uncle Daryl is a nice man, and you really scare me when you do that", Ella said. Maddie was still shaking a little, but amazingly began to calm down when she looked into Ella's eyes. She was making her famous puppy dog face, so I'm not the only one that falls for that!

"N-Nice to m-meet you Uncle D-Daryl', Maddie said shaking his hand.

"You too", he replied a bit unsure. When he looked over to me questionably, I mouthed, 'I'll explain later'. He just nodded, still very confused.

"So Ally, how'd a kid like Austin here land such a pretty girl like you?", Uncle Daryl asked. _Well that makes me feel so loved._

"Well thank you for the compliment, but it took a while for him to get me", Ally answered. _Oh, thanks honey._

"She didn't have much of a choice when I fell in love with her and my baby girl", I said picking up my daughter. They both smiled at me.

"Well I for one am glad you two changed him from the dumb, thick-headed superstar with an arrogant attitude", Uncle Daryl commented.

"Well thanks Uncle Daryl. That sure makes me feel good", I said sarcastically.

"Honey, I'm going to have to agree with Daryl on this one", my mom said.

"Me too", my dad said. I turned to Dez who was just nodding in agreement.

"You people are mean…", I pouted making them laugh, "…even though you're all completely right. My wife and daughter did change my life for the better", I said. Ally leaned into my side, and Ella laid her head on my shoulder while I was holding her.

"Okay then. Dez, who's this pretty girl standing beside you?", Uncle Daryl asked looking at Trish.

"This is my beautiful girlfriend Trish, but while she's here we call her Raini", Dez said. Man, he looks like a love-sick puppy. Is that how Ally and I looked when we were dating?

"Yes", Ella whispered to me. Oops, I said that out loud.

"Thanks Sunshine, but that was supposed to be a rhetorical question…in my mind", I said.

"I know, I'm the only one that heard", she said. I just smiled at her and turned back to Trish, Dez, and Uncle Daryl.

"Thank you Officer Bentley. It's very nice to meet you", Trish said politely. Wow, Trish is being polite? Someone pinch me, I think I'm dreaming. Oh, thank goodness I didn't say that out loud, because I know Ella wouldn't think twice about pinching me.

"Girl, what did I just tell Ally?", Uncle Daryl asked.

"Sorry _Daryl_?", Trish said sounding unsure.

"Honey, you can call me Uncle Daryl; everybody does", he said. Trish smiled. _Well that's weird. Trish is usually way different to new people._

"Okay _Uncle _Daryl", she said.

"Good, and lastly, you…I have no clue who you are", Uncle Daryl said looking at the kid. And yes, I'm still saying that.

"Uncle Daryl, this is my friend Porter-I mean Zach…", Maddie trailed off not knowing his fake last name.

"Parker. Zach Parker", he said.

"Well, nice to meet you Parker, Zach Parker. Let's save time here, and you call me Uncle Daryl too", Uncle Daryl said. Wait, what!?

"Yes sir", _he_ said.

"He's not your uncle", I mumbled, earning an elbow to the ribs from Ally who I forgot was still leaning against me.

"Daddy, be nice. He's not _that _bad", Ella whispered.

"I guess", I huffed.

"And learn his names", she added. _Wha-Oh crap, the puppy dog eyes._

"Fine", I sighed, giving in.

"Daryl, we're home", someone called from the front door. _Oh, I know that voice._

"Aunt Claire!", Dez and I exclaimed at the same time, and ran to the door.

"Oh boys! I didn't realize you were here already!", she said hugging us tightly.

"Kelsey, quit pushing me!", a little voice I know all too well yelled from outside.

"Then move out of the way", another said. Both stopped in their tracks at the doorway when they saw us.

"No way!", Toby, Daryl and Claire's five year old son exclaimed. He ran in, immediately hugging me and Dez.

"Hey Buddy", I said ruffling his hair.

"Where have you guys been?", he asked.

"Getting girls", Dez whispered. We all laughed.

"Hey Buddy, you know you're going to have to call me Ross, and Dez Calum for a while", I told him.

"Mom and Dad already told us that, but we didn't know you were here!", he said excitedly.

"Surprise", Claire said smiling. She knew we were coming, she just thought we'd be getting in a little later.

"Come meet the rest of our family", Dez said bringing Toby and Claire in the living room with everyone else.

"Kels, you coming?", I asked their fourteen year old daughter, Kelsey, since she was just standing there. She just rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs. _Well that's weird._

"What's up with Kelsey?", I asked, coming in the living room.

"She's a teenage girl", Uncles Daryl said simply. That's true, and I haven't really seen them in a while.

"Daddy, am I related to Toby?", Ella asked.

"No, why Sunshine?", I asked confused.

"Oh, no reason", she shrugged and smiled a little. Now _that's_ weird.

"Hey Ella-I mean Starr, I have some cars in my room, wanna play?", Toby asked.

"Sure", she replied cheerfully, and they literally took off racing to his room.

"Lizzie, sweetheart how old are you?", Aunt Claire asked. Maddie just sat there, obviously forgetting that was her fake name.

"Mads, Aunt Claire's talking to you", Dez said elbowing her.

"Oh, sorry, forgot my name for a second. Um, what were you asking?", Maddie asked.

"I said how old are you?", Aunt Claire asked again, laughing a little.

"Oh, eighteen", Maddie replied.

"Oh, so you're still a teenager. Tell me, is that normal teenage behavior?", Aunt Claire asked gesturing towards Kelsey's closed bedroom door.

"Not to be rude, but how would I know what it's like to be a normal teenage girl? I lived in an orphanage all those years, being beaten every day and deprived of all the regular teenage stuff", Maddie said. Uncle Daryl and Aunt Claire's eyes went wide at this since we didn't really explain that part of the story yet. I noticed P-Porter's did too. Hey, I promised my daughter I'd learn his name, and unfortunately I can't break a promise I made to her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry! We had no idea!", Aunt Claire apologized.

"It's fine Aunt Claire. I may not know much about being a normal teenager, but I can go talk to her and see what's up", Maddie suggested.

"That'd be great if you don't mind", Aunt Claire said.

"Not at all", Maddie said and left.

**Maddie's POV**

"Hey, can I talk to you?", I asked this fourteen year old girl that I've never met when she opened the door.

"Sure, why not", she replied blankly, and moved out of the way so I could come in. "I'm guessing my parents want you to talk to me since you're only a few years older than me and might know what's up?"

"Pretty much", I said honestly.

"Then don't bother. They've tried this before, and nobody knows what I'm going through", she said defiantly.

"What if I tell you my story", I sighed. She looked skeptical, but nodded for me to go on.

"Well, I grew up in an orphanage my whole life, but let's just say it wasn't your average orphanage", I started. She gave me a confused look, obviously not knowing what I meant.

"Have you ever seen Annie **(1)**?", I asked. She nodded. "I always cry during that movie because it connects to my life so much, but mine was ten times worse", I said. Her eyes went wide, but I didn't stop.

"The married couple that owned the orphanage were horrible, abusive people. They would work kids to death, and beat them if they did one single thing wrong. Apparently I was one of their few favorite targets from the past eighteen years", I sighed. "Ally and Dez in there were in the same orphanage as me for years", I added. She gasped.

"Austin's wife and Dez were there too!?", she exclaimed. I nodded. "I thought Dez was Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mike's real kid all these years. I never knew he was adopted", she said. _Oops, maybe I wasn't supposed to tell her that._

"No, but they adopted him not long after I was born, so he was only there for five years", I explained.

"What about Ally?", she asked.

"When her brother Elliot turned eighteen, he got out and took her in with him when she was twelve. She was constantly beaten like me, but miraculously, her brother never was", I informed her.

"Wow", she breathed.

"Kid, that's not even half of it", I said. She looked so shocked. "The owner's daughter got pregnant with Ally's brother's kid when he got drunk at a party, then she left her on his doorstep a year later. Elliot left the next day, which was also Ally's eighteenth birthday, without his kid. He told Ally to put her up for adoption, but she wasn't going to put that baby through the torture she endured, and adopted her herself", I explained.

"Then where's the kid?", Kelsey asked.

"In your brother's room", I laughed.

"I thought that was Austin's step-daughter?", she asked.

"Daughter", I corrected her. "Ally adopted her niece as her own that day. She always said Ella was her daughter; not Elliot's. Austin loved her as his own, even before he knew all of that. When Ally told him, he didn't feel any different about her, and adopted her on Christmas, which was about a month after he proposed to Ally. They got married on Valentine's Day, so Ella was his daughter before he even got married. Now they both say she is really their daughter, and only theirs. They'll bite your head off if you say otherwise", I warned her.

"That's really sweet. That sounds nothing like the Austin that turned into a jerk and stopped visiting because he became a superstar", she said.

"People change", I shrugged.

"You got that right", she mumbled.

"What?", I asked confused.

"Nothing", she said quickly. "Tell me more", she begged. So I explained _everything_, from how I found Ella, them trying to save me, the kidnapping, the shooting, the wedding, Trish and Dez, me being adopted, my panic attacks, Porter, the threats, Ally's pregnancy, and pretty much everything else I could possibly think of.

"Wow, you've had a busy year", she commented. I nodded. "And I can't believe Austin was shot and we didn't know"

"Yeah, long year, and it's still going on. I'm just glad to be out of that stupid orphanage", I said. I decided to overlook what she said about Austin being shot, because I don't know if I was supposed to say that either.

"I'll bet. Now, what's about the crush you have on this Porter guy?", she asked. I nearly choked on air.

"What!? I have no clue what you're talking about; we're just friends", I defended.

"Yeah right. He calmed you down during a panic attack when he didn't even know your name. He came to see if you were okay when _rumors_ started, and he barely knew you. He helped you run away when he could've just left and saved himself all this trouble. He even changed his name for you, and had to deal with your dad and brothers", she said looking at me pointedly.

"Fine, I guess I do really like him, but he'd never like a girl like me", I said looking down.

"Mm hmm, whatever you say. Just you wait though", she said smirking. _What does that mean?_

"Okay, nevermind. So, are you ready to tell me what's up with you?", I asked.

"Uh…"

**Hey guys! So, I decided to update a little faster since I kind of owe you guys for being such faithful readers. I did kind of leave you on a cliffhanger though. Sorry about that. So, who liked the new characters I added? Yes, they will be important in this story so don't forget them. I got Toby's name from Good Luck Charlie, and Kelsey is one of my friend's names. I hope you don't mind Kelsey, but you have been reading my story this whole time, and I thought the name went good with the family ;P Just know that it's only the name I based off of her, not her story. Okay, please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**I don't own Annie**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Maddie's POV**

"Uh…", Kelsey said stalling. She wouldn't even look me in the eye. "Come on Kelsey, please? I told you my whole story, and your family's which I probably wasn't supposed to, and that was really hard for me. I rarely open up", I admitted.

"Well, it really doesn't seem that big compared to you", she said. _Err, seriously!?_

"Then it should be easier to tell me. Come on, everyone's problems are big in their own way, and deserve to be told and listened to so they can eventually be solved", I said.

"Fine", she sighed. "My best friend Katy and I were pretty popular at school even though I'm an all A's student", she started. I nodded for her to continue.

"Well my boyfriend, Alex, was on the football team. I thought everything was fine; I even thought I could fall in love with him", she admitted.

"What happened?", I asked knowing there had to be a tragic turn in events from how she was talking. She sighed.

"We said 'I love you' to each other, then he tried to kiss me", she said looking disgusted. _I don't think I like where this is going…_

"I pushed him away, telling him I wasn't ready to have my first kiss at fourteen. I knew that with a guy like him, he'd try to change me, and I could possibly end up as one of those 'sixteen and pregnant' stories. I'm a Christian, so I don't want that. I've seen it happen to all the good girls: they go out with the football player who acts all sweet, kiss at a young age, and get pregnant before they're married. I would never want that. And he said he respected my wishes, and totally understood where I was coming from", she said rolling her eyes. _Whatever comes next can't be very good._

"Alex began acting strange, and more distant than usual. He would smile when he saw me, but I could tell it was fake. His smile never reached his eyes like it used to. I just overlooked it and decided to spend more time with my best friend. We were going to have a sleepover at my house, but I realized I had forgotten one of my books in my locker on the way home", she said tearing up.

"I made my way back to the school, but I never made it inside. Right outside the doors, I came upon my boyfriend and my _supposed _best friend making out. When they noticed me, neither of them even tried to apologize or make up a lie. No, they just smiled. They smiled at my pain", she cried.

"Oh Kelsey", I said, but she didn't even hear me. She just seemed to be stuck in the painful memory she was reliving.

"The whole football team, all the cheerleaders, and a bunch of other kids who I thought were my friends came into view, laughing their heads off. They called me so many horrible things, just because my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend since I wouldn't kiss him. They called me things I'm not even aloud to repeat out loud", she said. I feel so bad for her.

"Since then it's just gotten worse. They all bully me every day, and I have no friends at all", she cried. I just hugged her while she cried like Ally did to me that first day I was having a panic attack.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying. My problems don't compare to yours", she said wiping her eyes.

"Hey, it's all okay. Don't worry about me when you have problems of your own. That was some serious stuff you just told me. Have you told anyone else that these kids have been bullying you?", I asked, even though I figured she hadn't.

"No, I can't! That'll just make everything so much worse!", she said. Her face was all red and tear stained from where she had been crying so much, so I went and got her a wet washcloth. Her eyes went wide when I started wiping her face, and after a few seconds she let out a yelp of pain. I moved the washcloth to see a huge bruise covering her entire right cheek, and there were cuts and scrapes all over her face. She wouldn't look at me, so I easily went to the bathroom and filled a bucket of water, which I splashed all over her. She gasped in surprise, but it revealed many more injuries all over her body.

"Oh my goodness Kelsey! You have to tell someone about this! You need to be treated", I exclaimed. I can't stand seeing innocent kids with injuries caused by other people. She grabbed onto my arm before I could leave to go tell the others.

"No, please! You can't tell anyone! They'll just hurt me more if you do!", she begged.

"No Kelsey, it gets better if you tell someone and worse if you don't. That just means they'll get to walk all over you for the rest of your life", I told her, having been through this before.

"It won't get better", she said shaking her head, refusing to believe me.

"Kelsey, I went through the exact same thing. I was beaten every day, with a spikey belt and with bare hands, and they told me that if I told anyone that it'd only get worse. Well, it took me eighteen years to get up the courage, but I finally ended up telling Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez, who helped me escape from them. That was the smartest thing I ever did was tell them. I never would've gotten out of there if I didn't tell anyone", I told her desperately.

"You really think it'll stop if I tell someone?", she asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I really do", I assured her. "Eventually"

"Let's go", I said holding out my hand to let her know she has my full support on this. She grabbed my hand shakily, and we made our way to the living room where everyone but the kids were seated.

**Austin's POV**

We were all just sitting in the living room talking when Maddie and Kelsey came back. Everyone gasped at the sight before us. Kelsey's whole body was covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes, and there was a huge bruise on her right cheek!

"Sweetheart, what happened to you!?", Uncle Daryl exclaimed.

"Who did this to you!?", Aunt Claire asked at the same time.

"Alex, Katy, and all the other popular kids at school", she said with tears in her eyes. The last time I was here, Katy was Kelsey's best friend! And who the heck is this Alex kid!? I'll-

"Your best friend and boyfriend!?", Aunt Claire exclaimed. BOYFRIEND!? Oh, he's a dead kid!

"What happened?", Uncle Daryl asked, as he let his daughter sit on his lap while she cried.

"M-Maddie", she stammered.

"Yeah?", Maddie said softly.

"W-Will you please t-tell them? I d-don't want to s-say it twice?", Kelsey asked.

"Sure. Luckily, I have an excellent memory", Maddie said and explained the entire story to us. Kelsey was crying the whole time, and I was about ready to beat the pulp out of all of those kids. I could tell Dez, Dad, and Uncle Daryl all were just as mad as I was. That Porter kid doesn't seem so bad anymore.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. It takes real courage to say no to something you don't want to do, or feel you aren't ready, and it also shows courage to tell us all that happened", Aunt Claire said hugging her daughter.

"Maddie really helped me. I couldn't have done it without her", Kelsey said.

"How'd I do that?", Maddie asked.

"I never would've told them what happened to me if you didn't tell me your story first so I could realize just how bad things could get", Kelsey replied. Maddie was just looking down now.

"What story?", Aunt Claire asked.

"My life", she said quietly, still not looking up.

"She had it like a hundred times worse than I ever did", Kelsey said. I could tell Maddie was about to start crying any second. _Oh no…_

"How's that possible?", Aunt Claire asked.

"Because-", Kelsey started, but Maddie interrupted her.

"It just is okay", Maddie snapped, and ran out the door with tears streaming down her face.

**Porter's POV**

I'm so confused. I was just sitting in the living room of this stranger's house in Tennessee, listening to everyone's conversations, when Maddie just ran outside crying. Instinctively, I ran after her to make sure she was okay…before everyone else. Okay, I may have a _little _crush on Maddie, but she could never like me back. The first time she saw me, she thought I was going to hurt her just for giving her back her purse…well, at least that's what she thinks is the first time she's seen me.

"Hey Maddie, are you okay?", I asked when I found her outside, crying on the sidewalk. _I'm so stupid! Of course she's not okay, she's crying on the sidewalk! What's wrong with me!?_

"Not really", she said hiding her face with her hands.

"Is there anything I can do for you?", I asked her.

"Anything you can do for me?", she laughed, but she was still crying too. "You must be so confused. I freaked out on you when you just came over to return my purse. Then all that stuff was said about me and my family, and you probably don't know what's true and what's not considering where we are at the moment. And let's not forget we basically took you hostage as we ran away and you had to change you name", she cried.

"It's okay Maddie, I don't need to know any of that. I don't care what problems are going on with you and your family, because it's none of my business. And you didn't take me as a hostage, I basically volunteered to come. All I need to know is that you're okay", I said honestly, even if I was curious about all of that.

"You really should know what you're getting yourself into", she warned.

"We're already on the run and had to change our names, what more could there be?", I asked laughing.

"Deadly, abusive, psychotic, birth parents that none of us even knew are chasing us", she said looking serious. _Okay, maybe there is a lot about this girl that's still a mystery._

"Okay, maybe I don't know everything", I said. She laughed. _Man, I love her laugh…_

"You sure don't, but I'll explain", she said, and explained _everything_ to me. Can I just say…wow.

"So Ella's Ally's niece and Austin's not even her real dad?", I asked, genuinely shocked.

"Yep", she said popping the 'p'. Wow, I never would've thought any of that with how picture perfect they look.

"And you were held at _gunpoint_ by Ella's birth mother, while your brother was actually shot?", I asked, still in disbelief.

"All true", she said nodding.

"Were you really abused for all those years?", I asked a little quieter.

"All eighteen years", she sighed. "Stupid Freemans"

"Did you just say Freemans?", I asked, hoping she didn't.

"Yeah…why?", she asked.

"No reason, I just thought I knew the name", I shrugged.

"Well, it could be different Freemans you know. I'm sure you'd be able to tell if they were the same. Tina, Max, and Samantha are pretty easy to pick out in a crowd", she said. I just nodded. _Why!?_

"Wow, you really did go through a lot", I commented.

"Yeah, and _now _you know what you're getting yourself into", she said.

"And I'm up for it", I told her. She quickly turned to face me, looking awfully surprised.

"What!? After all that, you still want to stay?", she asked in disbelief.

"Not that I really have a choice in the matter, but yes, I still want to stay after all that", I said smiling.

"You're so sweet", she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Only for you", I laughed, and she did too. We just started talking some more to get to know each other, and she's one very interesting girl…not that I couldn't already tell that.

"I still wonder who that guy is that saved me and Ella from being kidnapped by Ally's birth parents", she said suddenly.

"Why?", I asked.

"Dude, he totally saved our lives! I owe him everything", she said seriously.

"You don't owe him anything. I'm sure all he cares about is that the two of you are safe", I said like I knew…which I kind of do.

"Thanks _Zach_", she said nudging me in the side.

"Anytime _Lizzie_", I said nudging her right back.

**Ella's POV**

Yes, I'm hiding behind a bush to spy on Maddie and Porter, but that has nothing to do with what I just found out. Porter's the masked hero that saved me and Maddie!

**And there's you guys another chapter! What'd you think? So now we all know Kelsey's secret, but we also found out a little more information on Porter. Any thoughts on that? I'll leave it to you guys to read, review, follow, and favorite, but please do! ;P**

**Oh, I didn't actually show the whole thing where Maddie was telling Porter everything that happened because that would practically be like retelling the whole story, and I just had Maddie tell Kelsey a good bit about her life in the last chapter.**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going to start this chapter in a minute, but first I have a problem I want to get out there to all of you. My friend kittieslovecupcakes just posted her first story on here. She was telling me about this one review she got that was in all caps saying that this person was so much better than her, the story was too short, and that it's called Austin and Ally for a reason. People, I'm not saying this is any of you, but that is unacceptable. You just don't say that kind of thing to a person who has actually tried, which I know she has. Respect the writers on here, no matter if you like their story or not. Like the saying goes, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Constructive criticism is different. You tell the author ways to improve, but you never tell them their story is bad and that you're better than them, because let's face it, you're not. I'm just saying, because you all know it's true. Anyway, on with the story…**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Ally's POV**

"Ella? Baby, where'd you go?", I called, walking outside to look for Ella. When I went to check on her in Toby's room, he said she went outside.

"Mommy, come here", Ella whispered pulling me down behind a bush.

"What's up baby?", I asked, confused as to why we're hiding behind a bush.

"Shh, look", she whispered pointing towards where Maddie and Porter were sitting.

"Yeah…so? What's going on?", I whisper-asked.

"I figured out where I've seen Porter before", she said.

"Really, where?", I asked.

"He's the guy that saved me and Maddie at the park", she said. My eyes widened at this.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's the same height, has the same voice, same eyes, and he's wearing one of those survival bracelets that I just remembered seeing that guy wear", she said.

"Survival bracelet? You never said anything about a survival bracelet", I said confused.

"Sorry Mommy. I just remembered, and I don't think Maddie saw it at all", she said.

"And you know this for a fact?", I asked, just to be certain.

"I already told you I did", she said. Maddie did say the stranger was handsome, and from what I can tell, I'm pretty sure she thinks the same about Porter. I guess it kind of makes sense that he would be the same guy.

"Does Maddie know?", I asked.

"I don't think so, but they were talking about him. Porter was saying 'he', but it _really _sounded like he was talking about himself", Ella informed me. _Talking in third person, huh? A basic cover-up! Wow, now I sound like Trish and Dez with their stupid crime shows…_

"Nice work baby", I said, regaining my thoughts.

"I try, and I think this might help us get those two together, but I think we need to get Daddy, Uncle Dez, and Grandpa to like Porter a little more first", she said. I laughed, but completely agreed to that statement. "Should we let the other girls in on our plan?", she asked.

"Yeah, that could help a lot", I said. My daughter is so smart.

"What about Toby?", she asked.

"What about him?", I asked confused.

"Is he in the plan?", she asked.

"I think it's best if we keep this between us girls", I said. She nodded understandingly. "Wait, why do you want Toby to be in on the plan anyway? Do you like him?", I asked smiling.

"No!", she screeched.

"Are you sure?", I smirked.

"I'm sure. I mean, yes he's cute, but I don't like him like you like Daddy", she said shaking her head.

"Ella…"

"Okay, maybe I did a little bit at first, but not anymore. Don't tell that to Daddy", she begged. "Oh, and don't tell Toby either. If he thinks I liked him, even if I don't anymore, he won't want to be my friend anymore", she said. I smiled.

"Your secret's safe with me baby girl. Let's go", I said ushering her back inside.

"Okay, we need all the girls to come with us. Boys, leave", Ella demanded when we got in the living room. Wow…

"Sunshine, not now. We're watching football", Austin complained.

"I still don't understand football", Toby commented to no one in particular. We all laughed.

"Come on Toby, football is really easy to get. So boys, get out!", Ella exclaimed, getting aggravated. Dez screamed and ran out of the room as quickly as he could. _Wow, my brother's such a wimp…_

"We're watching our football now", Mike whined, waving his hand dismissively. Austin and Uncle Daryl both nodded in agreement. They asked for it…

"There are other stinkin' T.V.s in this house, GET OUT NOW!", Ella yelled causing the four remaining guys (Austin, Mike, Toby, and Uncle Daryl) to get up quickly, and leave us to the room.

"Love you Sunshine, love you Als", Austin said kissing us both on the forehead before he left. I just have the most amazing and sweetest husband in the world!

"Can I stay too, or is this another one of those annoying 'adult talks' where they say I'm too young? By the way, I'm fourteen, I think I'm old enough to be included in those too", Kelsey asked.

"Kelsey, you're fourteen. I'm letting my five year old stay, and she came up with the conversation herself. What do you think?", I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch. _Yeah, I just can't wait for Ella's teenage years!_ (Sarcasm intended). But I have to say, I like this girl.

"What's this about sweetie?", Mimi asked.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait on Maddie to come back?", Kelsey asked.

"This is _about _Maddie, so no", I said.

"What about?", Mimi asked, probably confused as to what we were going to say about her daughter without her being there.

"We need to make a plan to get Maddie and Porter together", Ella said. I nodded.

"I don't know, the poor girl still looks a little broken to me", Aunt Claire commented. _Well duh!_

"Well I know for sure she has a crush on him, but she doesn't think he'd like her back", Kelsey said scoffing. "But then again, I think she might still be a bit hung up on that dude that saved her, but she never met him."

"I feel bad that we never found out who that boy is. He saved my daughter and granddaughter from some very dangerous people. I wish we could thank him", Mimi said placing Ella in her lap. Ella smiled when I winked at her, and tried to wink back, but failed _again. _She's so cute.

"Oh Grandma, we do know who it is", Ella said. All the rest of them gave her confused looks, except me.

"Oh Darling, don't be ridiculous. None of us know who it was, and probably never will", Mimi said.

"But I do know who he is", Ella said, seeming to get a bit upset that Mimi didn't believe her.

"Honey, I think you're confused. Why don't you let us grown-ups talk?", Mimi suggested. _You've got to be kidding me!_

"I was there Grandma! Why won't you believe me!? Mommy believed me! I might just be a 'little girl', but I'm not just some baby that knows nothing!", Ella yelled. Everyone's eyes went wide in shock.

"I happen to believe my daughter, just as she said", I said, hugging her to my side. "If you all would actually listen to her explanation, you might too. She made some very good points, and there is no doubt in my mind that she isn't correct about this."

"Thanks Mommy", Ella said smiling. I hugged her even closer to me.

"You're welcome baby. I'm always on your side."

"Who do you think it is?", Kelsey asked. She and Aunt Claire had been quiet throughout that whole argument.

"Porter", Ella sniffled. "His height, eyes, voice, and survival bracelet are all the same. It also kind of gave him away by the way he was talking, and looking at her when she talked about the mystery man."

"That might help them get together", Kelsey said.

"That's what we've been trying to say this whole time!", Ella exclaimed, looking pointedly at Mimi.

"Sorry sweetheart, we're all stressed", Mimi apologized.

"Okay Grandma, I forgive you. Only because I don't want the same thing to happen that did with Aunt Trish", Ella stated. Wait a second…

"Hey, where is Trish?", I asked. I could've sworn she was here before I went outside, but she's nowhere to be found now. Now that I think about it, she never spoke through the whole conversation about Maddie and Porter, and I know she would've been the first to have something to say about that. _Where could she be?_

**Oh no, where's Trish? Can you guess? Alright guys, I have a new story up that I'm co-writing with my amazingly awesome friend who is an incredible writer. It's called "Use Your Voice". Please check it out and tell us what you think! Please read, review, follow, and favorite! ;P**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Ally's POV**

_Previously_

"_Okay Grandma, I forgive you. Only because I don't want the same thing to happen that did with Aunt Trish", Ella stated. Wait a second…_

"_Hey, where is Trish?", I asked. I could've sworn she was here before I went outside, but she's nowhere to be found now. Now that I think about it, she never spoke through the whole conversation about Maddie and Porter, and I know she would've been the first to have something to say about that. Where could she be?_

"She was here before I went outside", Ella said confirming my thoughts. I knew it! We ran in the room where the guys were to see if she was with them….but she wasn't.

"Have any of you guys seen Trish?", I asked, starting to panic.

"No", they all replied.

"Why?", Austin asked, being the first to look up from the football game they were all currently glued to.

"We can't find her anywhere", Kelsey said.

"WHAT!? SHE"S MISSING!?", Dez shrieked.

"We don't know", I sighed.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'!? Either she's missing or she's not!" Dez yelled. He was starting to freak out, and I know he's worried about Trish, so I didn't say anything about him yelling at me. I would be doing the same if it was Austin, and I'm freaking out myself because she's my best friend!

"She was here when I went outside, but we can't find her anywhere now. She wasn't there during our girl conversation, so we're assuming she wasn't there at that point", I explained, trying not to cry.

"OH NO! NO, NO, NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!", Dez yelled while pacing back and forth and ripping at his hair.

"Sweetie, please calm down", Mimi begged, placing a hand on Dez's shoulder. He just pushed her away from him.

"CALM DOWN!? I can't just 'calm down' when my girlfriend's missing!", Dez exclaimed.

"Uncle Dez, you're scaring me", Ella said, her lip trembling.

"Me too", Toby said and hugged my daughter tightly. I would say how cute they were like that if they weren't so terrified, Trish wasn't missing, and Dez wasn't freaking out…well, more than usual. Sorry, no time for jokes…or well, half jokes. Dez noticed the kids' terrified expressions (including Kelsey's; poor girl), but was still freaking out. He was breathing heavily and seemed as if he were about to pass. _Poor Dez, I hope he's okay._

"Dez, calm down. You're really scaring the kids", Austin said grabbing his shoulders. Dez had tears streaming down his face, and so did I. She's my best friend! Dez apparently couldn't take it anymore and just ran outside. Austin and I looked at each other, but quickly followed.

**Maddie's POV**

I was just sitting outside, talking and laughing with Porter, when I see Dez run out the door balling his eyes out. "Dez, what's wrong!?", I asked hugging him. He was curled up into a ball with his head between his knees. Austin and Ally quickly ran out the door and over to us. "Guys, what's wrong with Dez!?", I asked, then noticed Ally was crying too, and it looked like Austin was trying not to. What happened!?

Ally pulled me aside while Austin and Porter were trying to get Dez to calm down. "Trish is missing", she said.

"What!? What do you mean she's missing!?", I asked as quietly as possible.

"Missing: nowhere to be found, not here, strange and sudden disappearance", she said using the dictionary definition of missing. I would say something about that, but this is too serious of a situation.

"When did this happen?", I asked. I didn't see anyone come in or out of the house…

"You and Porter were out here, the guys were watching football, and all the girls were talking in the living room. We never saw her come in there with us, so we're assuming it happened before all that", she said sighing.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere, because I was out here this whole time with Porter and never saw anyone go in or out of the house?", I asked. She shook her head.

"Neither of you noticed when Ella and I came out here or went back in, so they could've slipped by", she said.

"When was this?", I asked. I don't remember them coming out here.

"When you two were talking. I wasn't eavesdropping though, I just came out here to look for Ella", she said.

"But _she_ was eavesdropping", I concluded.

"Pretty much", Ally said.

"Should we go into town and ask if anyone's seen her?", I asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what the people are like here", she sighed again.

"Ally, are you okay?", I asked. She looked really upset, but seemed to be trying to stay strong.

"Y-Yeah", she stuttered, but she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Ally, please tell me the truth. This is just between us. I know Trish is your best friend, so this has to be really hard on you", I said softly. Ally turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm s-so scared!", she cried. Oh, I hate seeing her like this. She's always been so strong and supportive for me, so it's my turn to return the favor.

"It's okay Ally, we'll find her. Trish is a really smart girl, and she's a fighter. I'm sure she's fine wherever she is", I assured her. I really hope that's true though.

"She's my best friend! We're like sisters! She shouldn't have even been here! It's my fault she's involved in any of this!", she cried. I just hugged her.

"Just have faith in God that she'll be okay. Whatever happens, just know that everything will turn out fine. Remember when she and Ella went missing when you were in the hospital?", I asked. She nodded, sniffling.

"Y-Yeah, w-what about it?", she asked.

"Weren't you fearing the worst then?", I asked.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to lose my daughter and best friend forever", she said.

"And did it all turn out alright that time?", I asked pointedly.

"Yeah, but look where we are! We changed our names and ran to Tennessee! I've never even heard of this town! My best friend's missing _again_, and I don't know if she'll be coming back this time", she cried.

"Ally, look at me", I instructed. She looked up at me, with tears still streaming down her face. "Did it not turn out okay that time?", I asked again. She nodded. "And did it not turn out alright that day at the beach? Or when Austin was shot?", I asked. She nodded again. "Why do you think that is?", I asked.

"Because I prayed for them to be okay, and trusted God would make everything better", she said in a childlike manner. I smiled.

"So what makes you think everything won't turn out fine this time?", I asked.

"I-I don't know. I'm so confused", she said.

"Come on, let's pray for her safety", I said. She nodded.

"Wait", she said. I turned to her confused. "Let's get everyone to pray with us."

"Okay, I think that's best"

**Third Person POV**

"_Dear Lord, please make sure my best is safe and comes home", _Ally prayed. They were all taking turns praying for their missing friend, and crying all the while. When it got to Dez, he could barely talk.

"_P-Please Lord, m-make her s-safe! I l-love her so m-much!", _Dez cried. Ella put her hand in her uncle's before taking her turn.

"_Lord, I don't know where Aunt Trish is, but please let her be safe. I don't want her to leave yet. She needs to come back home so we can all be happy again and my Mommy and Uncle Dez will stop crying. I don't like it when they cry Lord, so please bring Aunt Trish back", _she prayed. By this point, everyone was in tears, and no one could hold them in anymore, but they trusted that the Lord would bring Trish home.

"_Amen", _everyone said sniffling.

**Hey guys! So what'd you think? I know the chapter was a little short, but I had to change it a lot from what I originally had. I hope you liked it, because I know I did (not trying to brag or anything). Anyway, please read, review, follow, and favorite! ;P**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Austin's POV**

This is horrible. Trish has been missing for four days now, and Dez hasn't left his room since then. He just sits in there and cries all day. Ally is just as upset, but she tries to stay strong for Ella. But early in the mornings and late at night when Ella's already asleep, Ally just cries, and cries, and I just hold her in my arms, because there's nothing else I can do to help her. None of us are allowed to even go outside, and that means we can't contact the police about Trish's disappearance.

I woke up early this morning to Ally crying in her sleep. Even though we're married now, it still pains me just as much to see her crying. I want to just change the world to make her stop crying. I woke her up from the nightmare she was having, and just held her until she fell back asleep, and I'm still holding her. She was having _another _nightmare about something horrible happening to Trish, and I don't think they'll go away until we find her. Truth be told, we've all been having those dreams. Mine freak me out so much that I can't retell them. Whenever Dez actually sleeps (which is not often), he dreams that she's dead. Ally's dreams are close to the same, and that scares me.

"Daddy?", I hear a little voice say. I look at the doorway and see Ella standing there, cuddling her most favorite doll in the whole world that Ally and I got her for Christmas last year. She calls that doll Jammies, because it came in pajamas. She can't sleep without that doll now.

"What's the matter Sunshine?", I asked patting the spot next to me on the right side of the bed since Ally's still asleep on my left arm. She immediately ran over, burying her head in my right arm. "What's wrong?", I asked, feeling warm tears run down my arm.

"I m-miss Aunt Trish", she said.

"I miss her too Sunshine", I said hugging her closer to me.

"I had a bad dream", she said.

"What about?", I asked.

"The bad people coming back", she said whimpering. "Daddy, what if they're the ones that got Aunt Trish? They got her that one time when they got me too. They hurt you that day, do you think they'll hurt Aunt Trish too?", she asked.

"I-I don't know Sunshine. Let's not think like that though. We need to stay positive and believe that Aunt Trish will be okay", I told her. She nodded into my arm and slowly fell asleep. I looked down at the two most important people in my life. Actually, the four most important people in my life since Ally's pregnant. _I promise I'll never let anything happen to my family. They have to kill me first. _With that thought, I drift off to sleep, hoping I won't have another nightmare about Trish.

"MOMMY, DADDY!", I wake up to the sound of my daughter screaming. That's weird, she was right in the bed with me last night. Ally jolts awake, and we both jump out of the bed, running downstairs. I'm getting a strange sense of Deja-vu.

"Ella! What's wrong!?", Ally asked frantically. The whole family had heard her scream, and ran to the living room to see what was wrong.

"They're coming!", she cried.

"How do you know that?", Maddie asked.

"You taught me how to read small words! I can read _that_!", Ella exclaimed, pointing to the wall. I turned around and saw, _'We have her; Don't think we can't get you too'_ written in red paint. Thank goodness it's just paint, but I guess they couldn't find any fake blood this time. I thought back to what their last 'warning' said. _'We're coming for our kids' _Oh crap, this is their second warning! They have Trish, and they know we'll do anything to get her back. That's probably the only reason they didn't just kill her or something. Trish is their bargaining chip. For what, I don't know, but they know this is the one thing we'll fall for…and they were right.

"Daddy, they're coming for us", Ella said crying.

"It's okay Sunshine. Everything's going to be alright", I said picking her up and holding her tightly as she cried. Before I knew it, Ally had run into my other arm, also crying. We were all crying on each other. Dad was hugging Mom; Uncle Daryl was hugging Aunt Claire; Kelsey was holding Toby; and Porter was hugging Maddie who was rubbing Dez's back while he cried in her lap. We're all upset, but Dez, Ally, and Ella are hysterical. This isn't good for Ally at all, especially since she's pregnant.

"I'm really sorry we got you all into this mess", Maddie apologized looking at Uncle Daryl, Aunt Claire, Kelsey, Toby, and Porter.

"I chose to be here", Porter said. _Man, it's getting hard to not like this kid._

"And we chose to help you", Uncle Daryl said, and Aunt Claire nodded.

"Yeah, and if you guys never came, I wouldn't have told anyone what was happening to me", Kelsey added.

"And I wouldn't have a best friend", Toby said.

"Who's your best friend?", Ella asked.

"You, duh", Toby replied.

"Awe, thanks Toby. You're my best friend too", Ella said hugging him. How cute; my baby girl has her first friend.

"Awe!", all the girls said. _Of course they'd do that even when they're this upset._

"Daddy, why did the mean people take Aunt Trish? She didn't have anything to do with this", Ella asked.

"That's why", I muttered. Ally gasped from beside me.

"Austin, you don't have anything to do with this either! What if they do something to you!?", she asked in a panicky voice. _At least I know she cares so much._

"Baby, I do have something to do with this. My wife, daughter, brother/best friend, and little sister are all involved, and they shot me", I told her pointedly.

"Shot!?", came four shocked voices. Crap, I never exactly told my parents or the Bentleys about that.

"Uh…I-I guess we kind of forgot to tell you guys about that", I said smiling sheepishly.

"Austin Monica Moon, what do you mean you were shot!?", my mom yelled.

"There was really no way to tell you when it happened", Maddie said, trying to get Mom to calm down.

"And why is that Madison?", Mom asked turning around. Maddie stepped back a little, probably wondering why my mom was using her full name.

"Um, well first off it was when you guys were in the hospital, before you even woke up", she said.

"Yeah Grandma, and he was just trying to save us", Ella said.

"How?", Aunt Claire asked.

"Samantha tried to take me out of the country, and Daddy said 'Over my dead body', and Samantha said, 'That can be arranged', and she shot him", Ella said. Wow, I was hoping she didn't remember it that good.

"You saw it happen!?", Mom exclaimed.

"It's not like I wanted to", Ella said, her voice raising a little. I hugged her tighter so she'd now it's all okay now.

"Why haven't you taken her to a therapist? She needs one to get over all the traumatizing things she's seen", Mom said. WHAT!?

"My daughter does not need a shrink!", Ally yelled. She can get really moody when she's pregnant.

"But she's seen so much-", Mom started, but Ella cut her off.

"I have seen a lot, but I have my family to talk about it with. I don't need a stranger who doesn't understand", Ella said. That's so true.

"That's exactly how I felt. I had trust issues for so long, and a stranger that tells you to _talk about your feelings_ wasn't the one to help me; my family was. Every second of my life was spent in that horrible place, but you guys have slowly made that better. We don't need a therapist", Maddie said rubbing Ella's back from where she was standing beside us.

"You're right sweetie. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit paranoid", Mom said hugging us all.

"Are you Mimi; are you?", a voice asked from behind us. We all turned around and gasped at who we saw.

"TINA!?"

"In the flesh", she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!", Ella yelled, clinging to me tighter.

"Just leave us alone!", Maddie yelled.

"Oh dear, is that anyway to talk to the woman who raised you? I'm practically your mother", Tina said.

"You will never be her mother", my mom said hugging Maddie.

"Oh, I know that. I'm certainly not her mother; our dear, sweet Elizabeth is", she said pointing to the door. Seconds later, a woman about my mom's age walked through the door with the same smile that Tina had.

"Hello Madison", she said.

"Don't call me that", Maddie said venomously.

"Why not? I am your mother-"

"No you're not!", Maddie yelled.

"Oh Maddie, if you don't believe she's your mother, then perhaps you'd like to meet your father", Tina said, again pointing to the door where a man my dad's age walked through.

"Oh Tom, our sweet Madison doesn't seem to believe we're her parents", that Elizabeth chick said. Okay, now there's no way I'm going to be naming one of our babies that if it's a girl.

"Let's keep this party going with little Aiden", Tina said, and Maddie gasped when she saw a little boy about ten or eleven walk through the doors.

"Maddie!?", the boy asked. Wait, they know each other?

"Aiden!? What are you doing here!? I thought you were at the orphanage!", Maddie exclaimed.

"I've been here since the day you left", he said. Maddie just started crying and hugged the boy tightly.

"I see you already know your brother", Elizabeth said. Brother!?

"What do you mean by brother?", Maddie asked, her arms still around the little boy.

"Aiden Carter is your little brother Madison", that Tom dude said.

"Okay first, my name is Maddie, not Madison, and second, how is Aiden my brother? He came to the orphanage when I was eight as a newborn baby", Maddie said.

"Same way you ended up there when you were a new born. We knew Tina and Max would take _good_ care of our precious babies", Elizabeth said.

"Okay, enough of that. We have more people to introduce", Tina said, then turned back to the door. "Max, Sam, and Elliot, please come in", she said. _Great! Elliot's working with them too! Oh, this is just going to kill Ally…_

"Elliot!? I can't believe this", Ally said burying her face in my chest. Ella grabbed onto my shirt a little tighter.

"YOU!", she yelled, pointing to Samantha.

"Hey Ella! Oh, my daughter's getting so big", Sam said. I really want to wipe that stupid smirk off her face.

"I'm not your daughter! You shot my Daddy!", Ella yelled.

"I shot your uncle, and he's only that much to you by marrying your stupid aunt", Samantha retorted.

"My Daddy is Austin Moon! He's the best Daddy in the world! And my Mommy is Ally Dawson, and she's not stupid! Stupid is a mean word, and she's the best Mommy in the world; unlike you who gave me up", Ella said. I'm so proud of her!

"Okay, enough of that foolish nonsense. We still have more people to introduce", Tina said. More!? "Penny and Lester Dawson"

"Daddy, those are the crazy people that tried to take me and Maddie!", Ella whispered panicking.

"Oh, Lester look! Our two children and our granddaughter all in the same room!", Penny said.

"I'm not your daughter!", Ally yelled at the same time that Ella yelled, "I'm not your granddaughter!"

"Of course you are, but we still have five more people to introduce", Tina said. Five!? "Adam and Brenda Worthy"

"Dezzy!", a woman screeched as she ran in hugging Dez.

"Get off of me!", Dez yelled prying her away from him.

"Why? I'm your mother", she said.

"Not you're not, and he's not my father", Dez said glaring at that Adam dude.

"Okay", Tina said clapping her hands together. "Next we have Alyssa West", she said. West? Isn't that Porter's last name?

"Alyssa! What are you doing here!?", Porter yelled, running over to the girl that looked about Kelsey's age.

"I didn't have a choice", she said looking down.

"Did they hurt you?", he asked looking very dangerous at the moment. I gotta respect a kid who cares that much about his sister.

"Not as much as they usually would", she said quietly.

"Alyssa, that's not what I asked you. Did they hurt you at all?", he asked. She simply nodded, and he turned around with a very intimidating type of death glare. "You hurt my sister"

"You betrayed us", Max said.

"Yeah, and I'd do it all again any day of my life", he said. Wait, what!? How'd he 'betray' them?

"Alright boys, calm down. We have two more introductions that I think everyone will find interesting, especially Dez", Tina said. I sighed. Why would they be doing this all to Dez when he's the one going through the most pain at the moment?

"Why would I be interested?", Dez asked. He didn't look confused like he normally does, he actually just looked irritated.

Tina smirked. "Let me introduce little Brianna Worthy, and is it Raini Rodreguez, or plain old Patricia De La Rosa?", she asked as Trish walked through the door carrying a baby about a week old. What's going on!?

"Trish! Oh my goodness, are you okay!?", Dez asked running to her.

"H-Hey Dez", Trish stuttered. This doesn't seem right. Trish is never like that.

"Trish, are you okay?", Ally asked, repeating Dez's question.

"Uh…y-yeah, I'm f-fine", she stuttered. She's clearly not fine. What happened to her?

"Who's baby is that?", Ella asked, referring to the infant Trish was holding.

"That, my dear grandchild, is Dez's baby sister, Brianna Worthy. She was just born six days ago", Tina said. It really irritates me how they keep saying Ella's theirs. She'll never be theirs! And why would they bring a baby here when she's only six days old? That's terrible!

"But that's a twenty-four year difference", Mom said looking grossed out.

"You're never too old to enjoy the miracle of children", Brenda, Dez's 'mom' said. Uhg, that's just disgusting.

"How can you call kids a miracle when you give them up for adoption and hurt them?", Ella asked. Oh no, shut up Sunshine!

"Watch your mouth girl, or you'll have more than just a broken arm this time", Samantha threatened.

"She is not my Mommy", Ella whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"Anyway, are you children ready to go home?", Tine asked in a creepy voice. Oh no, what are they planning? I don't have time to ask, because suddenly we're all surrounded. I know there's more of us, but they're very strong…and now I can see that they have guns. _Dear Lord, please help us now!_

**And there you guys have it! A longer chapter, new characters, Trish's whereabouts, and a cliffhanger! Dun-dun-dun! Anyway, there's another new story on my page if you guys haven't seen it yet. I've already had some questions about it, so let me clear some things up. UNDERCOVER CELEBRITY IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME. All I did was put it on my page for XTheXBeautyXUnderneathX. She wrote it, so all credit goes to her. Thank you for understanding. Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter. I know I've been leaving you guys with a bunch of cliffhangers, but I really can't help it. These next few chapters (and the last few) are a bit intense. So please read, review, follow, and favorite! Love you guys!**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11 **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Third Person POV**

Austin was the first to notice the _many _guns in each criminal's belt-loops. His eyes widened and he slowly pulled Ally and Ella slightly away from the crowd. "Austin, what are you-", Ally started to whisper in a panic, but Austin put his finger to her lips and pointed to the guns. "No", she whispered.

"Daddy, don't let them hurt you again", Ella whispered with tears trailing down her cheeks. You could tell she was terrified, but honestly, who wouldn't be?

"Don't worry about me Sunshine", Austin whispered, hugging her tightly. They were inching ever so closely to the door, when Samantha noticed.

"Where do you three think you're going!?", her voice boomed, sounding furious. All three of them were frozen in fear, as was everyone else in their family.

Alyssa backed up slightly, grabbing Kelsey and Toby's hands in the process. "You two, get out of here while you still can. You have no idea how dangerous these people are. You and your brother must escape and get into hiding until they've taken us all", she told them.

"What!? I can't leave my family!", Kelsey exclaimed in a whisper.

"If you care about your family at all then you'll go. They won't notice you two are gone for a good while since they're distracted by the ones that they're really after. They'd notice if I left. Now, you don't even want to know the kind of things they do to people who are just 'innocent bystanders' who get mixed into the mess somehow. They're just a bargaining chip. You two have to get out of here while you still have a chance!", Alyssa told them hurriedly. She knew she didn't have much time to get them out of the house before someone noticed what they were doing.

"What would we have to do?", Kelsey asked in a scared voice. She didn't want to leave her family, but she felt she had no other choice, and she was right about that.

"Get out of the house as quickly and quietly as you can and hide. Hide in a place they would never look. They'll give up on you two soon, knowing they couldn't stay too long without being caught. As soon as they leave, wait about ten to fifteen minutes before coming out of hiding incase they're still there. When you know it's clear, run. Run as fast as you can in the opposite way of where we went, and tell the police. Please do this! I'm begging! I've been going through crap they put us through for years! Do this for yourself, your parents, your family, your little brother. Please, don't you want them to be okay? If you don't do this, they might be going through this torture for the rest of their lives. Who knows how long they'll even keep them alive. Please do this! Please!", Alyssa begged. She was in tears by this point, letting Kelsey know she was dead serious. The poor girl looked so desperate, Kelsey probably would've done it even if her own family wasn't in trouble.

"Please don't let them hurt our family or friends. We'll do everything we can, I promise", Kelsey said, still crying a bit. Alyssa just hugged the girl she barely knew tightly. They were both crying.

"Thank you", she whispered before pulling away. "Now go. Get your little brother and get out of here while you still can", she said lightly pushing them in the direction of a different exit. Kelsey nodded and dragged Toby as away from the scene breaking out in the living room.

"What about Ella!?", Toby cried when they were out of the room.

"They'll notice if she's gone buddy. I'm sorry, but we have to go; now! They're going to come after us soon, and if you want Ella to ever be safe we have to go", Kelsey told her brother who nodded reluctantly. The two children ran as fast as they could out of the house and to the next door neighbor's house where they hid in their tree house that was slightly covered by tree branches. It was the only place they could think of, and they could easily make it in the neighbor's house to call the cops and tell them about their current predicament.

**Back at the house**

Everyone in the house was terrified of what was about to happen. By now they could all clearly see the guns, and all knew now they would in fact use them if they really wanted to. "Just do whatever they say", Ally whispered to Ella. If there was one thing Ally knew about her daughter, it was that she would speak her mind. If someone told Ella to do something she didn't want to do, she wouldn't do it unless it was her parents/family telling her so. Ally knew Ella would try to backtalk and do absolutely everything she could to make their capturers mad.

"I-I will Mommy. I promise", Ella whispered.

"Why were you all trying to leave? Don't you want to stay with your family? I mean we did just meet each other for the first time", Penny said. Ally glared at her, but she did see her brother's facial expression; regret. Ally thought it was a little late for him to be feeling that after all he'd done, but there was still a part of her that was glad to see he still cared about her, at least a little bit, deep down within him.

"It wasn't exactly what I'd call a pleasant meeting", Ally muttered.

"Ally, shut up", Elliot hissed. He was standing the closest to her of all the crazy people. No one else had heard what either of them had said. Ally turned around glaring at her brother. The nerve of that guy! He hurt her that much, then he just shows up to do, who knows what, with a bunch of wackos, and then tells her to shut up. She was not about to take that.

"No Elliot, you shut up. I-", she started, but was cut off by her brother putting his hand over her mouth.

"I'm serious Ally, shut up. I don't want you getting hurt, and you will if you don't shut up", Elliot whispered.

"Get your hands off my wife", Austin said dangerously when he noticed their position. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"She's my sister, you idiot. I'm not going to hurt her", he said.

"Little too late for that bro", Ally muttered once he had taken his hands off her mouth. Elliot sighed. He really had messed everything up.

"What's with all the chatter back there?", Tina asked, pretending to care. She just didn't want them talking at all.

"Just telling my brother how much I missed him while he was gone", Ally told her. "Wonder when he's coming back", she added quietly, raising her eyebrows at her brother. Elliot sighed.

"Well let's not waste any more time here then! We need to get our family home", Tina said. No one knew what that meant, but soon figured it out when they were surrounded _again._ All of them pulled their guns out while Elliot came by and blindfolded each of the family members who were quick to protest. Through all their attempts, there was nothing left any of them could do…especially since a smirking Samantha had a gun held to Trish's head.

Dez, Ally, and Ella were hysterical, and Trish had her eyes closed tightly in fear. "I love you guys so much", Trish whispered as a tear rolled down her face. Dez wanted nothing more than to run over there and hold her in his arms until she was happy again, but he knew she would surely die if he made any sudden movement. Reluctantly, they all allowed Elliot to slip a blindfold over each of their eyes, and were quickly led out the door, heading to who knows where with some extremely dangerous criminals. They were all just praying that everything would get better soon, and they wouldn't have to live through all this pain anymore.

**I know, I know. You're all going ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!? Well sorry, but I had to do it. There was no way around it. Plus, cliffhangers keep you all guessing and wanting to know what's going to happen. Feel free to ask any questions about the story/chapter. I'm all for answering them as best as I can. I won't spoil too much for you all, but I will answer any question you may have without saying too much. Anyway, please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Ally's POV**

I'm terrified of what could be happening to my family right now, but at least I know Ella's safe. She's here with me, along with Elliot, Samantha, Tina, Max, Penny, and Lester. Apparently they wanted us with our 'families' so we're all stuck together. I'm just glad I get to be with Ella so I can make sure they don't hurt her. I just wish I knew if Austin was okay.

"Oh Ally, we've missed you so much!", Penny gushed. I scoffed.

"Really? You show someone how much you miss them by torturing them for months and then kidnapping them and their entire family?", I asked sarcastically.

"Those idiots aren't your family", Lester stated.

"If that's true then I guess I have no family, because you certainly aren't my family", I spat angrily.

"Yes we are! I'm your father!", Lester said, raising his voice. Elliot gestured for me to stop talking, but I don't want to. Like he'd care anyway.

"Then why'd you leave me and Elliot in an abusive orphanage when I was just a baby?", I smirked.

"It most certainly is not abuse! Children need discipline", Penny defended. Oh, you've got to be kidding me! They _all_ go by that ridiculous statement!?

"There's a big difference in 'discipline' and abuse. If it took me more than thirty seconds to walk down the stairs, I got beaten. If I wasn't home from school by 3:30 on the dot, I was beaten. If they heard that I talked to anyone that wasn't in the orphanage, I got beaten. That's not the kind of punishment a child should get for something that miniscule. Oh, and when you say 'chores', that doesn't mean to work a child for hours on end. They're too young for that kind of work anyway", I told them.

"My, you're a stubborn girl", Lester commented.

"Where's my husband?", I asked, purposely ignoring his comment.

"That little punk is not your family!", Lester yelled angrily. That's when Ella stood up.

"Yes he is! He's my Daddy!", she yelled.

"Ella, I told you to be quiet. These people can hurt you", I whispered to her daughter.

"I'm your father", Elliot said blankly, almost robotically. _That's weird._

"No, you're my uncle. My Daddy is Austin Moon", Ella said stubbornly.

"Ella, please stop!", I begged. I'd just die if something happened to my baby girl.

"Mommy I-", Ella started, but was cut off by an angry looking Samantha Freeman.

"I'm your mom. You will call me Mom, not her. She's just your loser aunt", Sam said. I really want to just knock her out right now and run away with MY little girl.

"My _Mommy_…", Ella said emphasizing 'Mommy' and pointing to me. "…is not a loser! In my mind, she's the only one in this rom who isn't!"

"Ella-", I started, but Sam cut me off.

"That's it!", she yelled standing up. We all stood up too just to make sure she didn't launch herself at _my _daughter.

"Sam, cool it. Why don't I go have a little talk with our daughter", Elliot suggested. I couldn't help the tears that were pricking my eyes as silently begged my brother to help us instead of _them. _Why can't he just realize that what he's doing is wrong? Why can't he just stop and help us?

"I guess", Sam said skeptically. Elliot smiled at her and took my daughter out of the room, leaving me alone with the people I didn't want to be near in the first place.

**Ella's POV**

"What do you want?", I asked. I really don't want to be anywhere near my uncle/birth father right now. Okay, that sounded really messed up…which it is.

"Kiddo, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I want to help you", he said. I just rolled my eyes.

"So you try to help someone by kidnapping them _twice_?", I asked to get my point across.

"I helped you the first time, remember?", he asked. Well, that is true, but then he helped in taking me away from my family again.

"Well yeah, but-", I started, but he wouldn't let me finish. Rude!

"Anyway, I want to help get you all out of here safely again", he said.

"Yeah right. You're just trying to trick me into going along with whatever you say, so I'll soon start to really believe you and switch sides. Well newsflash Uncle Elliot, that ain't happening!", I said.

"You are just like your mother", he said shaking his head. They all say that mean lady is my mother; I'm nothing like her!

"I am not anything like that blonde crazy person and she is not my Mommy! Your sister is my Mommy", I yelled.

"I know, that's what I meant. You're nothing like Sam, but you're the spitting image of my little sister", he said.

"I thought you were trying to get me to believe the mean lady really is my Mommy?", I asked confused.

"That's just when I'm around them, kid. Sam's definitely not ready to be a mother, and I can tell that Ally's the only real mother you'll ever have. You two have a connection that's indescribable", he said. That's true.

"Wait, do you still think you're my Daddy, because you're not?", I asked crossing my arms.

"No Ella, I know I'm never going to be your Daddy. Don't take this the wrong way, but I've never wanted to be. I do love you, but I think of you as a niece. I'm not ready to be a father, and I know you would never be able to forgive me for that in the first place", he said looking down. Great, now I'm starting to feel bad for him. But that doesn't mean I fully trust him! My Mommy will decide that.

"Uncle Elliot, it's okay that you don't want to be my Daddy. I would much rather have a fun uncle than a daddy who can't take care of me. Besides, I already have a great Daddy that I wouldn't trade for anyone or anything in this entire world", I said honestly.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see how much you love that guy", he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?", I asked, ready to defend my Daddy.

"Nothing, I mean, I was just agreeing with you", he said. I don't think I believe him yet.

"Are you sure? It sounds like you don't like my Daddy", I said.

"Well I know he doesn't like me. He can just look at me, and all he sees is the guy that hurt his wife and daughter", he said sighing.

"The least you can do is apologize. That doesn't always work, but it helps. Apologize and let us all go home. Just turn yourself in and tell the police about all the other mean people. That'll make Mommy and Daddy happy", I told him.

"I wish it was that simple kiddo, but there's a lot more to this than you realize", he said.

"Like what?", I asked.

"Well, I can't exactly just leave this place without anyone seeing me", he said.

"Why did you escape jail in the first place?", I asked.

"I don't know. Everything was going crazy and they just started pulling me to go with them. I don't know what it is, but Sam-", he stared, but I cut him off.

"You love her don't you?", I asked. I can see it in his eyes when he says her name. He hates what she's doing to his family, but somehow he still loves her.

"W-What?", he stuttered.

"Uncle Elliot, I know you love her. You wouldn't have helped her take me the first time if you didn't. You knew my Mommy loved me, but Sam tricked you into thinking I'd be better with you two. You just wanted to make the girl you loved happy right?", I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"You have no idea how hard it is when you fall in love with someone who's hurt your family so much. I didn't want to, but she has another side. A side that isn't an insane criminal, but a loving, carefree kid at heart. She really couldn't help who she is, because that's who she was raised to be. Tina and Max treated her about the same as they did to your Mommy, but she just thought that's how people are supposed to treat kids. I never knew this when I lived in the orphanage. I was always out with friends, so I never noticed how they treated the kids. I could tell they weren't happy, but who is in an orphanage?", he asked.

"How did you find Samantha?", I asked.

"I watched her grow up, and I was just connected to her. Yes, I knew her before she got pregnant with you, but I never knew she bullied my sister, or that her parents beat Ally", he said.

"Wouldn't Samantha have been like seventeen when she had me if she was in my Mommy's grade?", I asked.

"No, she failed twice. She's only three years younger than me, so she had you when she was twenty", he said. Well that makes a little more sense.

"So how did you end up falling in love with her?", I asked. He sighed. Oh no, I bet this is going to be a long story.

"It's a long story", he said. And I was right. "It all started when I saw her at the high school when I went to pick up your Mommy. She was just so pretty. I started hanging out with her more, and then she invited me to a cool party downtown. I went, and that's when everything went wrong. I didn't know the punch was spiked-"

"What does spiked mean?", I asked cutting him off.

"Oh yeah, you're only five. Um, maybe I should skip the party", he said laughing nervously. Okay…

"Fine, what happened after the party? Oh, and how could you not see that she was pregnant?", I asked.

"Well after the party, I went home the next day and saw your Mommy asleep on the couch. I knew she got home from her work late the night before, and she was probably wondering where I was and why I wasn't home yet. I felt bad, but she wasn't mad. I figured I would just talk to Samantha at school the next day when I dropped Ally off, but she wasn't there. At first I thought she was just skipping a day or two, but then I noticed she wasn't there for the rest of the week. Weeks turned into months, and there was still no sign of her. I didn't know what to think, but I did notice Ally was a little happier than she was before Samantha disappeared. I didn't know why until that day when your Daddy told me your Mommy was bullied by her. I finally figured out why she disappeared when Ally and I found you on our doorstep a year later. I knew I wasn't ready to take care of a baby just as much as Sam wasn't, but I thought Ally would know what to do. I figured she wouldn't put you up for adoption just because she hated that place (I now know why), but I didn't know what else to do. I really needed to talk to Sam. I needed to tell her that I still loved her. So I left. I left that night when Ally went to sleep after leaving a note telling her that I was sorry but I would see her again", he said.

"It was her birthday", I said.

"I know, and I felt bad about that, but I thought that I had to follow Samantha because I loved her so much. I eventually found her, and we became a couple. Then a few months ago, she started acting weird. She just kept talking about how she regretted giving you up, and wanted nothing more than to have you back. I, being the love-struck idiot I was, helped her get you away from Ally, but I decided to help your Daddy when I saw that she was just trying to take you out of the country for some kind of sick revenge. I also saw how much Ally loved you when I watched that video, and I knew I couldn't destroy her like that", he said.

"But you still loved her no matter what, and that's why you went a little crazy again and helped her kidnap us all?", I guessed. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I promise that I'm trying to help you now though. When I saw how Ally was looking at me, it brought me out of m trance. I'll always love Samantha, but I can't truly be with her until she gets some help and realizes this kind of behavior is wrong", he said.

"Then why are you still helping her?", I asked.

"I'm not helping her; I'm pretending to help her. I'm helping you that way", he said.

"How?"

"I'm slowly gaining their trust back, and if they think I'm on their side, they'll never expect it when I help you guys escape", he said.

"So why are you telling me this?", I asked.

"I need your help."

"With what?", I asked.

"I need you to act like you're coming on our side", he said.

"No", I said immediately. "I can't do that; it'll hurt my Mommy and Daddy too much."

"I know that's how you feel, but they think I can gain your trust faster than anyone else here since I switched sides before. They said if I could do that then they'd be able to trust me better. That's what I need to help you all escape. To get that though, they need you to act closer to us. That would include calling me Dad; Samantha Mom; Tina, Max, Penny, and Lester Grandma and Grandpa; that kind of thing", he said.

"Can I tell my Mommy about this?", I asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo, you can't tell anyone, and you can't keep acting like your real family is you real family", Uncle Elliot said. You've got to be kidding me right now!

"But they'll never forgive me!", I exclaimed.

"Of course they will. Didn't your Mommy tell you to listen to everything we say?", he asked. How does he know that?

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts sweetie. I'm sorry, but this is what's best. Now, do you think you can act like you like us?", he asked.

"I'm a g-great actress, but I really don't want to do this", I said. I can tell that I'm about to start crying.

"I know you don't kid, but please do this. Don't do this to me; do it for you and your family. If you ever want to get out of here and away from these crazy people, then please do this", Uncle Elliot begged. I sighed, but nodded.

"I'll do it, but I won't like it"

"Great! Come on kid, it's time for you to act like you like you your kidnappers so you can leave!", he said happily. He does know how stupid that sounded right? Oh well, here goes nothing. I'm about to act like I love these people that have been hurting my family for so long. This is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

**Hey guys! What do you think? We'll see how Ella acts and how Ally takes this all later, but I can't promise it will be in the next chapter. I want you guys to tell me what you want to see first: the continuation of the Dawson/Freeman 'family' drama, Maddie's 'family', Dez's 'family', or what happened to all the others whose 'family' isn't one of the criminals (ex. Austin, Trish, and so on). I'll be sure to include all of these, but I can't decide which to do first. It would be greatly appreciated if you were to help me decide which to do in the next chapter. I want to know what you want to see! Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
